Sometimes
by soyoungsoinsane
Summary: Max is moving to a new place yet again but she has never fit in at school and has always been a loner. When she meets Nudge and Fang she thinks things are better but will they stay that way? Full summary inside! FAX
1. Nudge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does (no matter how much I wish it were me *Sigh*)**

**Sometimes… – I suck at summaries but here it goes. Max is moving to a new place yet again. She has never fit in at school and has always been a loner. When she gets here she doesn't know what to expect but she automatically finds a friend in her neighbor Nudge and for the first time she feels accepted. Nudge introduces her to her friends and Max now has a place to belong. Definite Fax :DD**

**New story yay :DD Let me know what you think.

* * *

**

"Mom, do we really have to move again? I was really starting to fit in here." I said from my seat in the back of the car. We are currently following a moving van across the country to someplace in Arizona that I have never even heard of, someplace called Rawlings.

"Max, we both know that that is a lie. You haven't made one friend and we were there almost six months. Besides I really think this new place will be different. I am getting more money and we are living in a bigger house so you and Ella can finally have your own rooms. I really want you to try here honey. I think we might have a chance of staying here." My mom said to me in that voice only a mother can make, you know the one I'm talking about.

I had heard this a thousand times before and it never changes. Sure, I haven't really had any friends before but that doesn't mean I don't try! I do, but I seem to scare people off. My sister says it is because I act tough all the time, but I can't help that I am a tomboy.

We have already stopped at two hotels along the way and should arrive shortly.

I must have fallen asleep again somewhere along the way because we are currently driving through what seems to be a dessert and I can tell we have made it to Arizona. Whoopee. After another excruciating hour of sitting in the car (with Ella's head on my shoulder, feeling the drool drip onto me might I add) we finally pull into our new driveway and I can get out and stretch.

We drove for about 12 hours today and now I am completely wiped. I walked inside about to go to sleep before I realized nothing was unpacked yet, of course.

After waiting another two hours for the movers to bring our things in, it now being 11:30, I finally had my bed in my new room, which I had to admit was huge. I went to sleep immediately leaving the unpacking for tomorrow. The second my head hit the pillow I was out.

Would someone please shut off the freaking sun? Waking up at 7 am was definitely not in my plan of things to do today. Kicking myself for not taking the time to put my blinds up last night I get out of bed and head toward where I figured the kitchen would be. I still needed to explore the house a bit.

Finally I found the kitchen and walked in. YES! Mom had already made coffee. I ran over and poured myself a mug full and gulped it down greedily. "Hmmm, I love you." I said out loud. Yes I know talking to your coffee is not normal but I don't care, it is just so good!

I took my mug and walked back to my room to start unpacking. All of my furniture was already set up but I would need to reorganize it still. Once that is all done, I need to move onto unpacking my boxes which happened to be filling the majority of my room at the moment. _This will be so much fun_, I thought to myself sarcastically. Then of course I would have to add a personal touch to my room with posters and drawings that I had made.

The realization that this would probably not be finished today hit me so I decided it would be a wasted effort to rush myself. The first thing I did was pull out my laptop and open up ITunes in order to listen to music while I worked. Once I picked my playlist with bands like Rocky Loves Emily and The Downtown Fiction **(A/N- if you have not heard of these bands I highly suggest you go look them up right now. They are amazing and I love them).** Once I started getting to work though, time seemed to fly and by dinnertime I was almost done.

After eating dinner with Ella and my mom, talking about absolutely nothing, the house seemed a little stuffy so I decided to get some air. "Hey mom, I think I'm going to go for a walk and explore the neighborhood."

"Alright, try not to get lost." My mom said but I ignored the comment. I hate it when people think I can't do something.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be back before it gets dark out." I told my mom and left the house.

The second I walked outside it felt like I hit a wall of heat. Geez, this is going to take some getting used to.

"Hey!" I looked to my left shocked by this outburst and saw a girl about my age, if not younger, running over toward me. "Did you just move in here? That is so cool. My name is Nudge, I live next door. I was just about to come over and meet you but then you came outside! Coincidence. What is your name?" Dang this girl could talk.

"Hi, yeah we just moved from Nebraska. My name is Max. I was just about to go on a walk, feel free to join me." I said, still a little shocked by her outburst.

Nudge gave me a huge smile and starting walking beside me down the driveway. "This is great. I was just saying the other day how I need more girlfriends and bam here you are. Do you have any siblings? How old are you?"

Did she just say we are friends? "I have one sister. She is 13 and I am 15." I said and immediately regretted it.

Nudge squealed in such a high pitch voice I swear you would think only dogs would be able to hear it. Resisting the urge to cover my ears I just smiled on and ignored it.

"Your sister is in my grade then! This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the group. There is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Of course those aren't their real names. Well Angel is really Angel's name but Fang is really Nick and Iggy is really James and Gazzy is Gregory but we all use nicknames. Iggy and Fang are the same age as you but Gazzy is 8 and Angel is 6. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are all related. Oh I almost forgot, my real name is Monique. Is Max a nickname?" Nudge asked finishing off her rant for the time being.

"Yeah, my real name is Maximum Martinez, but everyone just calls me Max." I said, suddenly regretting asking Nudge to walk with me. We have barely made it down a block and she has said enough to fill a book.

Nudge stared at me with wide eyes and I immediately started to get mad. Why does everyone always have to make fun of my name? It's not like I made it up myself or something.

"That is the coolest name I have ever heard." Nudge said, catching me off guard. I think I'm starting to like this girl.

"Really? Thanks. Most people think it is weird." I said truthfully. At my old schools I used to get made fun of a lot for my name, which is why I started going by Max.

"Definitely! I wish my parents were cool enough to give me an awesome name like that. But that's okay I still love them anyway. So, school is starting up in a week, are you excited to start at a new school?

"Not particularly. I have never really been good at starting at new places." I said distractedly, only now noticing how beautiful this neighborhood is. Every yard has a garden and the grass tended to. The houses are all individual and are gorgeous.

"Oh," Nudge said, breaking me out of my reverie. "That's okay I will introduce you to Fang and Iggy before school starts and they can show you around the school. Don't worry about it." Nudge said in a comforting voice and I started to realize that I was finally getting a friend. Maybe mom was right, this place is different.

"Thanks, I would really appreciate that Nudge." I said actually meaning the words.

"Hey, what are friends for if not to help each other out?" Nudge said casually but I quickly glanced up at her words.

"Is that what we are, friends?" I said as casual as possible to her, trying not to get my hopes up.

"Of course, I mean if you want to be. I mean I want to be friends, but if you don't I would totally understand since you just moved here and you probably miss your old friends and don't even want any here, but…" Nudge started saying and since there was no sign of her stopping anytime soon- something I have come to expect from her- I cut her off.

"I would love to be your friend Nudge." And with that we walked on around the neighborhood before we ended up back at our houses and said goodbye, making plans for tomorrow to meet up and for me to meet the gang.

When I walked inside my mom stopped me. "What did you think of the neighborhood, Max? Do you think you can stand to live here for a while?" She asked, already expecting me to say no.

"Yeah, I think I can." I said with a smile on my face. Mom looked shocked but not wanting to ruin my mood, she went back to unpacking as I went upstairs.

I really think I could get used to this place.


	2. Sleepovers

Last night was terrific. Once I left Nudge and came home I finished unpacking within an hour and started decorating. I have never really had friends so I don't have any pictures but I have plenty of posters.

Some might say I am obsessed with music, and I can't disagree. I try to find bands that people don't really know about because I find they are better than the overplayed bands you hear on the radio. Lately I have been into You Me and Everyone We Know and We are the In Crowd.

So now I am waking up in my newly furnished room and it almost feels like home. I am still, however, waiting to see what Nudge's friends think of me. Only then, when I know if I will be accepted here or not, will I know if this is my new home, and not just a new place to live.

Speaking of meeting Nudge's friends, I better get ready. I am supposed to go over to her house in half an hour! Shit. Shit. Shit!

Quickly hopping in the shower and then blow drying my hair so I can be ready on time, I start to feel nervous. Why should they like me? No one else has. But then again Nudge was really nice so maybe they will be different. Trying not to get my hopes up I get dressed and head outside, not bothering to put on makeup like always. I have never seen the point in plastering goo onto my face.

Walking up to Nudge's door, I can hear the voices coming from inside. I didn't even have a chance to knock though because the second I stepped onto the porch the door opened and two chocolate colored arms reached out to grab me, Nudge.

"Max! You made it! This is great, everyone this is Max." Nudge said sweeping her arms out dramatically toward me. "Come on I want you to meet everyone!" Nudge said excitedly.

"This is Iggy." Nudge said pointing toward a tall, but not taller than me, blond boy about my age. He has pale blue eyes that stared vacantly at me. That's weird, I stuck my hand out anyways and was hurt when he didn't repeat the gesture. "Oh, sorry I probably should have mentioned that he is blind." Nudge said explaining everything.

"Oh, okay that explains it." I said and everyone laughed.

"Okay, now these two are Gazzy and Angel." She told me while pointing to the most adorable little kids I have ever seen.

"Oh, you two are adorable! Hi." I said and bent down to give them each hugs which they returned excitedly.

"Hi Max!" The two of them replied in unison. How sweet!

"And last but not least this is Fang." Being totally honest I didn't notice him until Nudge pointed him out but now that I had seen him, it was hard to tear my eyes away. He was hot, and when I say that I don't mean like oh that model in the magazine is hot. No he was hot in a real way that made me have to work in order to catch my breath. He was tall with long black hair that fell just above his eyes. Oh, those _eyes_! They were a such a rich, deep brown that they looked completely black and I forced myself not to get lost in them. He was wearing all black and it seemed fitting. He seemed like a quiet person though. I liked it.

"Hi Max, nice to meet you." He said and stuck his hand out for me to shake. We shook hands for a moment and when we let go, Fang stepped back a foot or two in order to lean against the wall.

"Alright guys, let's get this sleep over going!" Nudge said, giving me a mini heart attack.

"Wait, did you say sleepover? I thought we were just hanging out." I said. I have never been to a sleepover before, let alone to one with complete strangers!

"Oh, sorry I guess I forgot to mention it! My bad. You don't have to stay if you don't want to but we would love it if you did." Nudge told me with big puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist saying no to. Damn, what is this town doing to me? I'm turning into a softy!

"No, it's fine I want to stay. I just have to make sure my mom is cool with it. Do you mind if I run home and ask her. I better grab some stuff while I'm at it, since I'm staying the night too I guess." I said and left the house.

Great, a sleepover? I don't even know what to expect! And what will my mom think when I ask her to stay the night with two guys in the house? Looks like I am about to find out.

My mom is outside, drinking lemonade on the porch so I walked up to her.

"Uh, mom? Nudge wants to know if I can stay the night at her house tonight with a couple of her friends. Is that okay?" I asked deciding to leave out the fact that Fang and Iggy will be there as well. I tried to ignore her shocked expression when I finished asking. I get it, I'm not social.

"Max, honey that's wonderful! Of course you can stay. Have fun and don't cause any trouble." My mom said to me. Great now I really have to stay. I guess I'm looking forward to it and everyone seems nice but what if something goes wrong?

In my room I have everything organized perfectly so I knew exactly where everything I needed would be. But I couldn't decide what to bring for pajamas. Should I bring sweats and be comfy or shorts and a tank top and look cute.

In the end I compromised with myself and grabbed a cute pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt from one of my old schools.

I ran into my bathroom, yes I get my very own now, and grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, and other nighttime essentials and ran back into my room. I grabbed my pillow and blanket and ran out of the house.

This time going up to Nudge's I didn't bother to knock and just walked in. Immediately I was greeted with a hug from Angel. Ahh.

"Hey, my mom said this is fine." I said and Nudge squealed.

"Yay! Finally another girl! Now we can overpower the boys and vote to watch The Notebook tonight."

Repressing the urge to gag I looked up at her to see if she was serious. "Um, really? No, that's not really my type of movie" I said setting my stuff down with the other's. I could sense that Nudge was disappointed but no way was I sitting through that movie. "I'm more into action and supernatural stuff." I said in all honesty.

"Thank God!" I heard Iggy yell from the back of the room. I looked at him and noticed that Fang, who is sitting beside him, was stifling a chuckle. "I was worried there for a second."

I laughed. "What are the other options?" I asked wanting to know if I was going to regret coming or not.

Fang is the one that answered this, and I was shocked because he seemed like the quiet type. "There is Twilight, Titanic, Harry Potter…" And then I cut him off.

"Alright, no need to go on, Harry Potter is clearly the obvious choice!" I said and got a shocked response from everyone in the room.

"You like Harry Potter?" Gazzy asked me in a wondrous voice.

"Duh! It is the best series I have ever heard of. But the books are way better in my opinion." I said truthfully.

"It's official, she is in the group." Iggy said from across the room. "I have never met another complete Harry Potter fan outside of this group." Iggy said still in my direction.

"Then you must not know many people with good taste!" I said and everyone laughed.

"Alright it's settled then. We watch Harry Potter! Iggy do you want to go get started on dinner?" Nudge said looking at Iggy. Did she really just say that the blind kid was cooking for us?

"Yeah sure. Pizza right? I'll get started on the cake too." Iggy said and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Wait, he can cook?" I asked Nudge incredulously.

She laughed but eventually said, "Yeah! Iggy is the best cook around. You'll see."

We all decided to change into our PJ's before the movie so Nudge, Angel and I went to Nudge's room.

"So, Max. What do you think so far? Do you think you'll want to hang out with us more? Because I am really having a good time and it seems like you are too, but I can't be sure. Has anyone ever told you that you are kind of a closed book?" Nudge asked in one breath. I think this will take some getting used to.

"Yeah, definitely. I am having fun with you guys. And yeah, my mom tells me that all the time. I can't really help it." I said, in an attempt to answer all of her questions.

"Yeah! Max I'm glad that you are here now. I like you. You're nice and pretty." Angel said making my heart melt.

"Thank you! You're pretty and nice too Angel!" and I bent down to give her a great big hug.

Changing, I couldn't help but feel awkward. I put on my oversized t-shirt and shorts and threw my hair up into a messy bun, with strands still hanging in front of my face. Starting to regret the shorts that I brought, realizing only now how short they really are (my shirt practically covered them up), we walked into the living room where the boys were already sitting down.

Angel and Nudge went to go sit on the couch with Iggy and Gazzy was already sitting on the recliner so that left me with only one choice of where to sit. On the love seat with Fang.

Slowly I walked over and sat cross legged next to him. I could feel him looking at me but refused to look back. Instead I stared intently at the TV screen as the movie began. After the first two minutes I was completely immersed in the movie.

Fang started laughing hysterically, and ignoring how it made my heart race, I looked up at him to see what was so funny.

"Why are you laughing?" I whispered, because everyone else was still watching the movie.

"You realize that you are mouthing out the words to every single line in the movie?" Fang said chuckling again, but slightly more controlled this time.

Shit. I felt blood creep up my neck, which only made Fang laugh harder.

"I know you said you like the movie, but I thought I was the only one that memorized the script." Fang said and my jaw dropped. This guy was growing on me.

"Really? That's good, I thought you were going to make fun of me." I said, relief filling my tone.

"Oh no, I am still going to make fun of you for it." He replied and he must have noticed my shock because then, playfully hitting my arm he said, "What else are friends good for."

I smiled at him and he gave me a smile in response that lit up the room. After looking at each other for a moment we went back to the movie and watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione first encountered Fluffy.

"I really wish they had Neville with them like in the book." I said, more to myself than anything but was shocked when Fang agreed with me. For the rest of the movie, we pointed out all of the small differences between the book and the movie. Never has watching Harry Potter been more fun.

By the end of the movie the others were getting annoyed with our constant snickering. We ignored their protests, however, and kept commenting on the movie and saying our favorite lines along with the characters. When I turned toward Fang about to say, "She needs to sort out her priorities." In my best British accent, I was stopped when a pillow flew right into the back of my head.

I turned around to see who it was, expecting Nudge or Gazzy but instead, they all pointed to Angel who then told me, "Some of us are trying to enjoy the movie and I would appreciate it if you would _shut up_." I was stunned by the little girl's words and immediately apologized and turned back to the movie, stifling my laugh as best as I could.

As quietly as possible, I leaned over and whispered in Fang's ear, "And here I was thinking that people were lying about pillow fights at sleep overs."

After about half an hour a timer went off and I remembered the food. Iggy walked in moments later with a pan of pizza that smelled amazing. When he gave me my slice I ate it greedily. It was by far the best pizza I have ever tasted. I ate two more slices after that, not the slightest bit embarrassed by the amount I was consuming.

When everyone was done, Iggy brought out a chocolate cake that was to die for. I swear that anything I taste after eating this food will taste like garbage in comparison. I let out a moan as I bit into the cake and everyone laughed.

"Iggy this cake is amazing! Where on earth did you learn to cook like this?" I asked with my mouth still full of food.

Iggy laughed but then replied, "I don't know, I guess it just comes naturally."

"Well you have just ruined other food for me, I hope you are happy." I said and went back to eating my cake and watching the movie.

The rest of the night passed in a blur and after the third movie was finished I looked around to see everyone but Fang and I asleep.

"Wimps." I said and we both laughed. "I guess we should get to bed as well." I said and Fang agreed. I adjusted my pillow behind my head and pulled my blanket over me and then fell backward, lying next to Fang. After the second movie we had moved onto the floor so we could lay down.

We fell asleep and the last thought that passed through my mind before I hit unconsciousness was that I was finally home.


	3. The First Day

**Hey there :DD thanks for reading and i hope you like my story PLEASE REVIEW i would really like to know what you think... maybe get some suggestions on what you think should happen, i don't know I'm curious as to what you think of it :DD so let me know!**

* * *

"Ophf! What the heck?" I say drowsily. I crack my eyes open to see what just fell onto my stomach. When I clear the sleep from my eyes, I see a six year old girl smiling down at me. "Good morning, Angel." I said, keeping the frustration out of my voice as much as I could.

"Good morning Max, Iggy is making pancakes so I thought I would wake you up." _Pancakes! _Yes that sounds amazing!

Jumping up I get a sudden head rush and fall back down… on top of Fang.

"I'm up!" He said confusedly. "Ow, what are you doing Max?" Fang asked when he noticed I was still on top of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you, Iggy made pancakes." I said realizing that this is a very weak explanation for falling on someone in the morning. I got up quickly and followed Angel into the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen I felt my stomach grumble. God, it smelt good in there! I sat down by Nudge and Iggy passed me a plate of the fluffiest pancakes I have ever seen. I immediately covered them in butter and syrup and chowed down.

A minute later Fang walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair beside me.

"How did you two sleep last night?" Gazzy asked Fang and I, snickering.

"Fine, why?" I said and he and Nudge started laughing.

"Because we caught you spooning in the middle of the night." Nudge replied and I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Oh, really… well that is awkward…" I said, not really knowing what to say. Fang just starting laughing and eventually I joined in.

Eventually, after filling myself up with Iggy's amazing pancakes I sat back and Fang and I started talking about music. It turns out that we have the same taste in most music.

"If you come over to my house sometime, I could show you my collection." I told him, not really expecting him to accept.

"I would love to. What about right now?" Fang asked, looking at me seriously.

"Um, what about everyone else?" I asked. Did he want us to just ditch them?

"They don't mind. Besides we won't be gone for very long." He said and eventually I agreed.

"Hey Nudge!" Fang yelled over everyone's voices. "Max and I are going to run over to her house and look at some music we will be back in a bit." Nudge shooed us off and with that we were walking out the front door.

"Max honey? Are you back already? Oh I thought this would happen. Did everything…" Mom stopped talking abruptly when she saw me and Fang. "Oh, I didn't expect you to have company."

"Hi, I'm Nick. But everyone calls me Fang." Fang said and stuck his hand out for my mom to shake.

"Hi, Fang. I'm Max's mother, Dr. Martinez. It's nice to meet you." Mom said. She is a veterinarian at the local clinic.

"Fang and I were just going to go look at some music and then we are heading back over to Nudge's." I explained to my mom and in the end she said something about unpacking so I led the way to my bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Dang, your room is awesome!" Fang admired as we walked in. He was glancing from poster to poster and then checked out my décor.

"Thanks, I guess." I laughed and then walked over to my computer. "I would show you all of my Cd's but I have everything on my computer, so you can just look there." I said as I passed him my laptop with ITunes opened.

Fang, while scrolling through my songs, stopped and gave me a weird look. "I have heard of practically none of these bands. Where do you even find these guys?" Fang wondered.

Laughing I replied, "It takes some searching around but it is worth it." I then reached over and played a song by Set It Off and we listened for a while together.

"It's official, you are sharing your music with me." Fang said and I agreed.

"I would be happy to." With that we were walking back outside and I was making a mental note about what Cd's to let Fang borrow.

When we walked into Nudge's house, it was like walking into an interrogation room. Well, if the interrogator is an over-talkative teenage girl that is. Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy must have left already and that left Fang and I alone with Nudge.

"You two seem awful close now. Are you friends? Are you _more_ than friends? Oh, that would be so cool! Fang you never like any girls. So? Are you?" Nudge rambled.

"God Nudge, lay off. We just met yesterday. We are friends." Fang said defensively. Friends, I like the sound of that. I could worry about a boyfriend later, let's work on one thing at a time.

"Oh, did everyone already leave?" I frowned. "I guess I should get home then." I told Nudge and Fang and although they didn't look happy, especially Fang, they walked with me to grab my things.

Once I grabbed my things and was walking toward the door Nudge gasped. "Oh, Fang. I almost forgot, I promised Max that you would show her around school when we start. Is that okay?" she asked him.

"Sure, that's fine. Maybe we will even have some classes together." Fang said and I cheered inwardly.

"Yeah, hopefully. It would be nice to know someone." I told him and then walked outside.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the house.

"Finally. Who was that boy? Was he with you and Nudge last night? I really don't like the sound of that." My mom yelled as she walked into the room.

Whoa. I don't think my mom has ever yelled at me. "Relax mom, it was me, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and his 6 and 8 year old siblings. Nothing was going to happen."

My mom's face relaxed a little at the mention of kids but she went on, "Fine, but next time a little warning would be nice." And that was it.

"He is really nice though. And we like all of the same things. All of the kids are nice actually. I really think I am going to like it here mom." I smiled and my mom gave me a hug. Oh no, we are not getting gushy. Not now, not ever.

"Okay going to my room now. I want to get some Cd's together to give Fang Monday when we start school." With that I ran upstairs and started searching through my boxes of Cd's.

The days following Nudge's sleepover were pretty boring. It was filled with school shopping and unpacking around the house while occasionally walking around the neighborhood with Nudge.

I hadn't talked to Fang since then and am a little nervous about seeing him again, although I don't know why. I never get nervous. It must be because I got along with him so well before and I was worried maybe I was imagining things. Yeah, that is why I feel butterflies at the thought of seeing him shortly.

I am supposed to meet Nudge outside any minute now so we can walk to school together along with my sister Ella, but she still hasn't come outside yet. _What is taking this girl so long? _

When she walked outside I could then tell why. She was gorgeous. Her makeup was done flawlessly, making her light brown eyes pop. Nudge was also wearing an outfit that looked cute, but not something I would ever wear. It was a low cut tank top and short shorts that looked adorable on her.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Oh my God!" my sister squealed. "I _love _your top!" And with that they were off, discussing each other's outfits and accessories. I didn't say a word the entire walk to the school.

When I saw Fang I said goodbye to Nudge and Ella but they seemed to busy talking about fashion to notice. They were being so _girly._ Gag me.

Fang spotted me right as I was heading his way. He waved and I responded by blushing slightly and waving back. What the hell? Since when do I blush?

"Hey Fang, ready to show me around?" I asked so he grabbed my schedule and compared our classes.

"Sweet, we have practically all of our classes together." Fang smiled. Ignoring the way my heart sped up when I saw his brilliant grin I asked him, "What classes don't we have together?"

"Well, it looks like we don't have third or sixth period together and that is it. But I think Iggy has those classes with you so you won't be alone at all today." He said happily and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're in a good mood today." I noted and he just looked up at the sky.

"Yeah I guess. I was actually kind of excited to come to school today. There's a first." I laughed at his comment and asked what made today so special but he quickly changed the subject.

"Alright, well let's head to class then I guess." I said. "Oh wait! I almost forgot, I brought you some Cd's." I said, while handing him a bag full of most of my cd's since I couldn't narrow down my list.

"Geez, how many did you give me? This will take forever to listen to. Thank you though, I'm sure I will love them." Fang assured me as we started walking to class. I was starting to realize that my first impression of Fang was completely wrong, he definitely doesn't seem like the loner type anymore.

My first two classes with Fang passed by flawlessly but soon it was third hour so Fang walked me to my room where I met up with Iggy. After saying goodbye, Iggy and I walked into the Spanish room and took our seats.

Immediately I realized that the teacher, Mrs. Fogarty, was extremely eccentric but lax when it came to discipline so I turned toward Iggy and we started talking.

"Hey, I haven't really had the chance to get to know you yet." I told Iggy regretting how little i talked to him at Nudge's.

He laughed. "Yeah, Fang seems to be getting to know you pretty well though." He said and grinned. What was that about? Staring at me( I swear by the way he looked right at you, you could hardly tell he was blind) he said, "You know I have never seen that boy say more than ten words to a girl before when he could help it. It is kind of weird seeing him like this." Iggy said and I was confused. Oh, so maybe I was right before, but why is he talking to me now then?

"Really? That's weird, he talks to me all of the time. I wonder why." I thought I heard Iggy say _I think I know why _under his breath but I must have imagined it.

Class started soon though and we decided to save the conversation for later.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, I walked to the door surprised to see Fang already waiting outside the door for me.

"Oh, hey Fang." I said when I spotted him. I waved to Iggy since his class was in the opposite direction of ours and Fang and I started walking. "So, Iggy told me you are the silent type but I find that hard to believe. Why do you seem so comfortable talking to me then?" I asked, truly curious. Why would he choose to talk to me?

"Oh, he told you that did he? Well I don't know, you just seem different. All of the other girls here are just too… _girly _and kind of stuck up actually. You're kind of like a breath of fresh air."

Touched by his answer I chose not to respond. So he likes me because I am different. I would take that as a compliment.

We walked silently to our class after that, but it felt good. It wasn't an awkward silence where you felt like you had to fill it with meaningless words. Instead, it felt comfortable, knowing I could say something if I wanted but it wasn't forced.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion and by the end of it, I felt a closeness to Fang that I didn't even feel with Nudge. I know I have never really had many friends but I could tell the bond between me and Fang was strong. I feel like this friendship will last for a long time. I hope.

Even though I wouldn't admit it to him, Fang was really growing on me. So were the rest of his friends. My friends now I guess.

That night I found myself doing something I had never done, and wasn't quite sure how to do. I prayed.

_Um, hi God. It's me Max, but I guess you already know that. I know I haven't really talked to you much, but I'll try to fix that. I know you're a busy guy and all but I would really appreciate it if you could do just one thing for me. Please let me stay here for a while. I don't want to move again and I really like these people especially Fang and I don't want to lose them. Thanks for listening, if you are that is. Good night.

* * *

Yay I hope you liked it... now REVIEW! please :DDDD_


	4. Carnival

**I am super sorry that it took me this long to update! i feel really bad about it. I have been buried in homework but i will try to update again much faster soon. here is the next chapter! i hope you like it and as always please review. again. really really sorry for the delay. Oh and i hope you had a good Easter!**

* * *

_Walking along the beach is just so peaceful. I will never get over the feelings that the ocean brings me. When I am out here I feel as if I can do anything. I take a running start and jump into the sky, spreading my wings. I soar high above the vast blue ocean that seems to go on for an eternity. The wind rushes through my hair and I feel unstoppable. I am _the_ Maximum Ride. _

_And then it all stops. All of the sudden something goes wrong. I start to loose altitude and I plummet downward toward the ocean that seemed so welcoming before. Ice cold water surrounds me._

Gasping for air I shoot out of bed.

"What the hell?" I am covered in water from head to toe. I quickly glance around me and see Gazzy and Iggy in the corner of my room laughing hysterically, an empty bucket lying beside them.

"Come on Gazzy! What does her face look like? Is she mad?" Iggy asks, clearly disappointed that he can't see for himself. Lucky for him he would _feel _it.

"You. Have. Five. Seconds. To. Run." I say through my shattering teeth.

Both Gazzy and Iggy stop dead in their laughter. After looking at each other with terrified expressions on their faces they sprint out of my room, slamming the door behind them.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One. _Jumping out of bed I run to my door and swing it open. I can feel water running off of me but I really don't care. They were going to pay for waking me up from that dream. I have it often but I will never get over the need to fly. It sounds lame but sometimes I wish I had wings.

I run down the stairs and run straight into what seems like a wall. Shit that hurt. Tumbling backward, I look up and see that the _wall_ was Fang. Great.

His face is impassive but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is trying not to laugh at me.

I guess I can't blame him. I probably look like a wet dog. A very angry wet dog.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Isn't it Saturday? You know, the day where you can sleep in?" I ask Fang, suppressing the yawn that is now threatening to escape. Geez, it is only nine thirty, I should still be asleep.

Over the past week in school I have been hanging out with Nudge, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel whenever possible. Ella tags along occasionally but she doesn't seem to have much in common with anyone other than Nudge. Who knows, maybe someday that will change.

"Yes, it is Saturday. The day we are going to go to the carnival. Remember you promised Angel yesterday?" Shit. I guess I did say I would go with her. "We figured you would still be asleep so the geniuses hiding behind that couch over there thought it would be fun to dump water on you." Fang said, pointing in the direction of two pairs of legs sticking out behind our love-seat.

"Fine, let me go get ready. You guys can stay and wait or head out and I'll meet you there, your choice." I told Fang. He said they would wait and make sure I don't go back to sleep. I should have been offended by this but I know that it is true.

Before going upstairs to shower I walk quietly over to the love-seat and smack Gazzy and Iggy atop their idiotic heads. They both let out a loud squeal. Oops. I guess I hit them a little harder than intended, but they deserved it.

Why people insist on paying 30 dollars in order to win a tiny little stuffed animal is beyond me but Angel would not take no for an answer. If she would just let me play for her I could have knocked down the milk jugs twenty minutes ago but no. This little girl is stubborn.

I guess I am a wee bit of a pushover when it comes to her but this is pushing it. We have been standing in this 90 degree weather waiting for her to win for what seems like an hour now all because she wants the doggy.

Right as I am about to just give up and do it myself Fang snaps. He reaches down and snatches the ball from a now confused Angel and throws it at full speed toward the stack of milk jugs knocking all of them over on his first attempt. I would be impressed but he didn't really give me time to. He quickly points to the dog Angel had been pining for and when the chubby, hairy carnival worker handed it to him, he quickly stalked away shoving the dog at Angel.

_Well someone is in a grumpy mood today. _I found myself thinking as I looked in Fangs direction.

He was staring blankly ahead and I noticed, not for the first time as you already know, how not ugly Fang really is. I mean he really is exceptionally adequate if you ask me. (After becoming friends with Fang I decided that thinking he looks extremely sexy and has a smoking hot body were not appropriate thoughts so these are the fillers I have come up with.)

We walked right past a cotton candy booth but then something caught my eye so I turned back. Iggy was sitting with Ella sharing cotton candy. That's weird. I didn't know that she came. I didn't even know that they were friends.

"Iggy?" I yelled. "Ella? What are you doing here?" I questioned as I walked toward them. They both glanced up at me and I swear I saw Ella blush. What the heck is going on with these two?

"Oh, Iggy called me and asked if I wanted to come hang out with him here so I said sure. That's pretty much it." Ella said quickly. For the first time I noticed what she was wearing. My sister actually looked hot. She was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a low cut black Glamour Kills shirt. What the hell that's my shirt! She stole my clothes and got all dressed up for a carnival. Her hair was all flowy and cute in a way my hair would never be. Is she on a date with Iggy?

No, that makes zero sense. She came with Iggy, she wouldn't get dressed up for someone that can't even see her would she? Besides, wouldn't she tell me if she was on a date? Who knows with this girl?

I decide to let it go. "Okay, whatever. Well we should probably get going. I think Angel wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel again." I say and we turn around. To be honest, the Ferris Wheel is one of my favorite rides. I mean sure I love the speed of roller coasters but there is just something amazing about looking out over the world from a high altitude that you just can't get while speeding through the sky. Both have their upsides though I guess. I do love going fast.

We get to the Ferris Wheel and Fang, Angel, and I get in. Right before the ride starts, however, Angel sees Nudge and jumps out of the cart that had just started to move. My heart drops. I could just picture all of the bad things that could happen. All of the sudden though, I see her standing next to Nudge and I let myself breathe again.

"Oh. My. God." I say between breaths and put my head between my knees. It is too late for Fang and I to get off so we sit and wait patiently (as if) for the ride to stop. "Was I the only one to have a mini-heart attack there?"

Fang took a deep breath and replied, "No, but soon you will come to expect these things from Angel. That girl is a little psychopath in the making. Sometimes it seems like no matter what she wants you have to give it to her. Of course that is probably just her six year old charm."

I smiled at this. Fang had been quiet all day. It seems like he only ever opens up when we are alone. When there are other people around it is like he puts a big black scary wall up around himself that you don't dare cross.

Iggy was right when he said Fang doesn't talk much. Ever since I started school in Rawlings everyone has made their shock clear that Fang actually made a new friend. I have learned that when Fang first moved here four years ago the girls were all over him but after a while they gave up on trying to get through to him. Fang, breaking girls hearts since 2008.

The Ferris Wheel shuddered beneath us and came to a stop. I felt the familiar drop in my stomach as I looked out over the edge to see we were at the top. It is the most amazing feeling in the world, looking out over everyone, everything like this.

"This view is amazing." I said out loud, more to myself than anything.

"It is." Fang responded and I looked over at him to see him quickly glance in the opposite direction. I swear he was looking at me but that's dumb. We are talking about the view from the Ferris Wheel. Anyway… all too soon we started moving again and Fang and I lapsed into an awkward silence, a rarity for us.

After going around a few more times, not stopping at the top again to my disappointment, the ride stopped and we were let off.

I started walking toward Nudge and Angel but checked to make sure Fang was beside me. I swear that kid moved like a ninja, you never see or hear him unless he wants to be seen or heard.

I walk straight up to Angel fully determined to let her know how upset I was but she just _smiled _at me. And not your cute little six year old's smile, a creepy sadistic one and then she walked over to buy some candy. That little girl is up to something. Oh well, I will worry about her later. Right now I need to find Ella and get home because it is getting dark and my mom will be expecting us.

Pulling out my phone I start to think again about what was going on with her and Iggy. I will have to ask her about that later, maybe when she isn't with him she will talk. I dial her number and she answers on the fifth ring.

"Hey Max, what do you need?" Ella asks in an irritated voice. What the hell?

"I was just wondering where you are so we can walk home together." I reply in a tone that I know probably sounded a little icy. Too bad.

"Oh, I'm already on my way home. Iggy is walking me then he is going back to pick up Angel. We dropped Gazzy of at home a little while ago." Ella told me, her tone just as icy as mine was. I honestly have no idea what is going on with her right now! We were just fine yesterday and now she is mega-bitch.

"Fine, I guess I will just walk home myself. Tell Iggy I can take Angel home." I say and hang up.

"Hey Fang, I should probably get going." I said and then to Angel, "Hey, Ange! Let's get going I'm taking you home okay?"

Angel skipped over to me and grabbed my hand now ready to go. I say goodbye to Nudge and Fang and we start walking. All of the sudden I feel someone breathing down my neck. I stop dead in my tracks.

"You don't think I would let you walk home alone now do you?" Fang said from right behind me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it isn't right to sneak up on people?" I say while turning around and hitting Fang, secretly appreciating the… exceptionally adequate abs that my fist came in contact with. "What about Nudge?"

At this, the corner of Fang's mouth twitched upward and he _almost_ smiled.

"I think she will find her way home just fine." Fang said, pointing back to Nudge walking away from us holding hands with a guy that I assume is Jordan, they boy she has been obsessing over lately.

I laugh and turn back toward the exit. "Alright then, let's get going." I say and grab Angels hand as we leave the park the carnival was in.

Walking to Angel's house we didn't really talk much. We dropped her off and I expected Fang to head toward his house but instead he continued walking beside me.

"Where are you going?" I ask. "Your house is the other way."

To this, Fang looks at me as if I am stupid and says, "I told you that I was going to walk you home didn't I?" Ah, I thought he meant Angel.

"You don't have to walk me home, Fang. I am a big girl. Perfectly capable of making it home unharmed." I defend, but Fang tunes me out and continues walking toward my house as if I said nothing.

"I listened to some of those CD's you gave me. I really like The Downtown Fiction. I still have a lot more to sift through though." I had almost forgotten about the CD's I gave to him.

"They are one of my favorite bands. I actually saw them live a couple weeks ago. They were amazing. And the lead singer Cameron is so…" I quickly realized that Fang was staring at me and stopped myself when I was about to say "sexy in person" Ha, that would have been embarrassing.

Fang chuckled softly at my almost slip up and we walked silently the rest of the way to my house.

When we finally got there he insisted on walking me up to my doorstep.

"I had fun today. We should do this again sometime." I tell Fang in an attempt to make this a non-awkward goodbye.

"Yeah. It was." Fang said and we just stood there for a minute on my doorstep.

Even I must admit, my attempt was very feeble, and a failure.

"While, I should go. See you later Fang." I say and quickly walk inside.

"Bye Max." Fang said and walked away.

I walk straight up to my room, deciding that I don't really want to talk to Ella right now. I would ask her about Iggy later when she is less likely to go psycho on me.

I turn on my IPod the new Downtown Fiction song 'Freak' and fall asleep. That night, rather than dreaming about flying, i dreamt about Fang. And no not _that_ kind of dream, we were just hanging out. It felt, right. Sometimes I wish life could be as good as it is in dreams.

* * *

**Pleas Review!**


	5. A Date?

**Okay. So I feel really, really bad that I have waited this long to give you another chapter so I hope the fact that I am making it super long and full of wonderful Faxness will make up for it? Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh and I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters even though I really wish I did ;)**

* * *

Waking up in the morning I couldn't help but hate the fact that I had to get back to reality. My dreams are always so much better than my actual life in a way I know is probably sad.

Getting over the fact that my life will probably never be perfect I decide that it doesn't even matter. Now I have Fang and Nudge and the rest of the group and nothing else really matters. To tell you the truth, I have had more fun this past week than I have ever had.

Today being Sunday I realize that I have absolutely no plans. Normally this wouldn't bother me but I kind of want to hang out with Fang today. I could probably call him but that would seem clingy. Or would it? I don't know I have _zero _experience with this kind of stuff.

After half an hour of debating with myself I decided to just go for it. I mean what's wrong with that? We are friends now aren't we? Even though we haven't hung out alone yet why can't that change?

I pick up my cellphone and go through my very limited list of contacts until I find to Fang. Losing my nerve, I click on the 'send a text message' option instead.

_Hey Fang, are you doing anything today? _ Not expecting him to reply right away I get up to take a shower but when I get to my bathroom door I am shocked to hear my phone vibrate only seconds after I hit send.

_Nothing why?_ Fang replied.

_I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something?_ This time waiting for a response before leaving, I sit on my bed still holding my phone.

_Sure I'll come by your house in an hour_. Now glad that I asked, I hop up and run into the shower. Turning it to the hottest setting I could handle I just stand there.

Now that I know I am actually going to hang out with Fang I'm a little nervous. I have never hung out with a guy by myself before. Now, I know what you are thinking. _Max, you are 15 and you have never had a boyfriend?_ Well to that I respond with a DUH.

I have never had an actual friend, so how could I have a boyfriend? So even though I know Fang will never think of me that way it still makes me a little uncomfortable.

And then of course there is the fact that we have been friends a very short time. I know that _I _feel like we are sort of close but what if he doesn't? Will he change mind and think I am a loser like everyone I knew before him?

I know all of these thoughts are stupid because he has had plenty of time to ditch me if he wanted to but I can't stop them from rushing through my head.

I thought of all of this within the course of two minutes and now set myself to washing my hair to distract myself. Although it didn't completely work, I was out of the shower in 15 minutes and set to work on doing my hair.

I have long ago come to terms with the fact that my hair will never cooperate with me but that doesn't stop me from hating it with every fiber of my being.

I go to find my blow-dryer but quickly noticed that once again, Ella has taken it from my bathroom. Going to her room to get it back, I remember the way she acted toward me yesterday and find myself debating whether or not it is worth it.

With a little apprehension, I knock on her door. Clearly taking her sweet time, Ella came and opened the door a few minutes later.

"Do you have my blow-dryer?" I ask trying to sound civil but I can tell I let a little of the hurt and anger I was feeling toward her leak through.

"Yeah, I do," she tells me and I try not to notice her eyeing my hair like it was a hideous monster. "Okay seriously? Will you ever let me do your hair? I know I could make it look great if you just let me try. I swear you won't regret it." Ella says, all of her anger from yesterday apparently gone.

As much as I hate the idea of Ella touching my hair I have to admit, she is really good at this stuff and a little part of me wants to look good today whether I want to admit it or not.

"Fine," I say ignoring her shocked and excited expression. "But you have to hurry because Fang is coming to pick me up in 45 minutes."

While whispering to herself things that sound like "I will take as long as I want" she manages to pull me into her room and into a chair with a little more force than necessary.

Eyeing her suspiciously, and thinking maybe she isn't over yesterday after all, I decide to ask her about it.

"So," I start off, trying to sound casual, "what was going on with you and Iggy yesterday?" I ask. "You seemed a little upset on the phone."

After waiting a minute I glance up to see Ella working furiously on my hair and wonder if she would just ignore my question.

Surprising me, Ella started ranting about yesterday, almost sounding like Nudge.

"Well Iggy called me and asked if maybe I wanted to hang out with him at the carnival and I said yes. I thought that maybe it was a date because he didn't mention you guys at all and I was a little excited you know? Because he is really cute and nice and all and I don't even care that he's blind. I'm not shallow or anything. So I got all dressed up, and don't give me that look," Ella said while staring at my questioning glance. "I know he can't see me but it is still nice to put a little effort into a date okay? So anyway then he came and got me and everything was going great, but it seemed a little more like we were friends than a couple, you know? But then we were talking on the bench and he was about to tell me something, and I swear he was going to say he liked me, but then you came up and he stopped talking and then the rest of the day he was all quiet and he hasn't called me." Ella finished in a huff and then looked at me with her eyes big and full of tears.

"Are really that worried?" I asked, truly shocked at my sister. "You are beautiful, nice, and smart. Iggy would be an idiot not to go for you El. He is probably just as nervous as you are. If you don't want to wait around for him I say go for it. If it doesn't go well then it is his fault." I say, meaning every word of it. I never thought of my sister as being nervous around boys.

"Thanks Max, that's really nice, I needed that. Now, what are you doing with the group today?" She asked, thinking I meant I was seeing everyone and not just Fang.

Correcting her I say, "Actually I am only hanging out with Fang and I am not sure what we are doing." Honestly I hadn't even thought about plans for the day.

At this Ella let out a squeal. "You're going on a date? Finally! I thought he would never ask you out but Nudge kept saying he would. She is a hopeless romantic. This is perfect. Now there is no way you are getting out of me doing your makeup."

A date? Seriously? "No, not a date. I just texted him this morning and asked if he wants to chill and he said he would pick me up. Really. We are just friends." I say, not expecting the flutter in my stomach at the thought of dating Fang.

Ella, clearly not believing me or just choosing to ignore me finished my hair in record time and started on my makeup but didn't let me look. Now she is finished and, glancing at the clock, I realize that I only have about ten minutes before Fang told me he is going to be here. I run to my closet, not bothering to look at myself and throw on a dark pair of skinny jeans that have always been my favorite and a dark purple slouchy top that my mom always told me compliments my figure, whatever that means. I hear the doorbell ring just as I am putting on some gold flats and run to my door, stopping dead in my tracks as I am about to open the door.

Seeing myself in the mirror on the back of my door I didn't even recognize myself. Ella had transformed my hair into a beautiful mass of waves that fell around my face and the rest was tucked into a side ponytail that fell over my exposed shoulder. It was held up with a gold flower pin that matched my outfit perfectly.

My makeup was even more amazing. She had managed to make all of my features pop in a way that I never even thought possible. _I look hot_. I think to myself.

Quickly shaking the feeling off, I run down the hallway, yelling thanks to Ella, and jump down the stairs, careful not to mess up my hair. Opening the door I see Fang's back turned toward me.

At the sound of the door opening Fang turns slowly around and I can see surprise line his face, which is weird because he usually kept his emotions very well hid from everyone. But I guess over the past few days I have started to be able to read him a little better.

"You look… different." Fang said and I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Before I could get to down on myself Fang saw my expression and quickly amended. "I mean you look great! I just don't think you have ever looked so… dressed up." Fang says, stuttering on his last words, as if he were about to say something else but changed his mind at the last minute.

"Well thanks I guess." I say, finally starting to feel like I always do with Fang, comfortable. I now realize that all my worries from this morning were pointless. "So what do you want to do today?" I ask, suddenly wishing I had thought of something ahead of time.

"Well, since your new here I thought I would show you around town." Fang says giving me a crooked smile that I had quickly classified as, well… very sexy. I have officially tried and failed at not thinking about Fang as, erm, cute to put it mildly.

"Sure, that sounds great." I say putting enthusiasm into my response, but right now all that was popping into my head was what Ella said about this being a date. I mean surely she was kidding. And the others hadn't actually talked about the fact that they think we should date, have they?

Looking at Fang I can only really think of him as a best friend, but considering I have never had a best friend or a boyfriend, how was I supposed to tell the difference? Great. Looks like things just got a little more complicated.

Except of course Fang would never think of me that way would he? Of course not. The other's said he had never even thought about having a girlfriend. Maybe he was gay or something.

As this thought popped into my head I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I can see Fang turning toward me, raising his eyebrows questioningly at my strange outburst but it is not helping. Doubling over I start cracking up and fall to the driveway.

Fang, now realizing he won't get an answer just gives me a crooked smile and pulls me to my feet, now that I have gained control over my little fit.

Being me and not being able to help myself, I find myself turning toward Fang as I asked, "Why have you never had a girlfriend?"

Dang. Maybe I shouldn't have asked because now Fang looks a little hurt. "Is that what you were laughing at? The fact that I don't have a girlfriend?" He asks staring into deep into my eyes giving me a look like that made my knees almost give out from underneath me. Almost.

"Actually I was thinking about it and the thought crossed my mind that you were gay." I say a little sheepishly. "But then I realized how dumb that was and started laughing because you are about as far from gay as they get from what I can gather."

Fang looks like he can't decide whether to be hurt that I thought he was gay at all or laugh because the thought was so funny. Finally he just asks, "What makes you think I have never had a girlfriend?"

I felt my heart sink a little at his response, although I don't know why. Before he could sense this, although I think he already has, I decide I should tell the truth.

"Iggy told me you swat girls away like they are flies." I say truthfully, earning a smile from Fang.

"I'm going to have to kill him for telling you that but it's true. I guess I hadn't found the right girl yet." Fang says, but I couldn't help but notice how he looked away as he says this.

"Oh," I replied lamely.

Starting to walk down the sidewalk I notice that Fang is no longer beside me. Glancing around I notice him climbing into a car. His car by the looks of it.

I follow him and jump into shotgun. "A car, huh? You, sir, have been holding out on me." I say in attempt to lighten the mood. It seems that it worked to because he is now giving me a 100 watt smile that I have only had the privilege to see a few other time and makes my heart skip a beat every time.

The next few hours were filled with mindless conversation and Fang showing me landmarks around town. Now we are sitting in a little diner that Fang says is a well-kept secret of the town. It is called Henry's Diner and I have to admit, it is really nice here. I order a burger and fries and so does Fang and then we just sit in awkward silence.

"Max!" I hear and look up at Fang, realizing to late that it wasn't him who said my name. Glancing around I see no one I really know until I notice Sam rushing toward our table.

"Hey Max," he says, clearly not noticing Fang on the other side of the booth. "I didn't expect to see you here." Sam is in a few of the classes that I have with Fang and has talked to me a few times but I never even thought he knew who I was. Guess I was wrong about that one.

"Hey Sam," I started awkwardly and glanced at Fang, who was staring at me as if he were studying me expression.

Sam, following my gaze, clearly just noticed Fang because he just muttered something under his breath and I can see his face fall quite a bit. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were on a date."

"Oh," I break in. Looking at Fang as I say this, "We aren't on a date." I turn back toward Sam but I could feel Fang's eyes glued to me. "We are just friends." I tell Sam, smiling. But Ella's words from this morning float through my mind and I feel my smile falter.

Sam's face brightens when he hears this. "That's great! I mean that you're friends. Well I was kind of wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date out with me? I mean I know we don't really know each other all that well but you seem really cool…" Sam faltered at the end of his sentence, suddenly nervous.

Did a guy really just ask me on a date? I really cannot believe this. Ignoring the glare I know I am getting from Fang, although I don't know why, I look at Sam with a smile on my face.

"How about I think about it and get back to you. Can you give me your number?" I say trying to sound normal but really I was totally out of my element. The people in this town are _way_ different from everywhere else I have lived. Or maybe it is just me.

Sometimes things change I guess, and this time it is for the better.

Sam is currently going to find a waitress to get a pen.

"Are you seriously thinking about dating Sam?" Fang asks me incredulously and I can't help but hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't know, I mean I don't really know him all that well and I think I might be interested in someone else anyway." Suddenly realizing what I just said I feel my face turn beat red.

Fang looks shocked now and I hope he doesn't realize that the guy I might like is him. But how could he if I only figured it out two seconds ago?

Suddenly Sam is at the table again, oblivious to the awkward silence between Fang and I and he slips me his number. "Call me." He says before walking out of the diner with a takeout box.

"So," Fang starts, "who is this other guy you _might_ like?" Glancing down, he continues, "Is it someone I know? Is it Iggy?" Fang asks, his voice serious, and I can't help but laugh at him.

Fang looks up and, although he looks relieved, I can't help but see the embarrassment in his eyes. That's strange, I never thought of Fang as someone who gets embarrassed about being wrong about something as stupid as that.

"Do you really think I like Iggy?" I ask, still a little shocked by his question. "Can you not see that him and my sister are totally going to be together within the next week?" I say laughing a little more.

Now Fang is really smiling and replies, "Good, I don't think he could handle you."

"Oh, and I don't suppose you think you could?" I ask.

Fang is about to answer, and I swear I can see him blushing. Shit, what if he actually does like me? No, that can't be… can it?

"Well, I…" Fang started but was abruptly cut off by the waitress coming by and bringing us our burgers. After that we sat in an awkward silence while we ate.

Now we have finished eating and I find myself wondering what his answer was going to be. Surely he was going to say he wouldn't want to have to handle me and was grateful the waitress came by so he didn't have to answer. I was stupid to think he ever was going to say different.

We are now in his car and for the first time I actually look around in it. It smells like him, sort of like laundry soap and cinnamon. It looks like he made an effort to clean the car before he came to get me because there is absolutely no garbage which I find a little strange considering this is a teenage boy's car. But then again, Fang isn't your typical teenager. The colors are all black and the seats are a soft leather, clearly worn in. Overall, the car screams Fang.

I glance up at him just in time to see him quickly glance away and, not for the first time, I get the feeling that he was watching me.

"So," I say a little disappointedly. "it's getting pretty late, I should be getting home."

Im response I see Fang nod his head slightly, not offering anymore.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I know Fang is usually really quiet around other people but I am not used to it around me. Usually he talks at least a little bit. Granted it is never really more than a few words but I can usually expect something.

"Of course." He says, his voice thick with some emotion that I can't quite place. "Why wouldn't I be?"

_I don't know maybe because you are jealous because another guy asked me out? _I want to say but I know that it is only wishful thinking and that Fang would never think of me like that. _After all, he is just a friend. _

If two weeks ago someone told me that I would be pissed that I had a friend as amazing as Fang I would laugh in their faces. But now all I really want to do is pout. And I am Maximum Martinez. I never _pout_, I think bitterly to myself. Fang pulls up into my driveway and walks me to the door, even though I insist that it is not necessary.

I get to the door and turn toward Fang expecting him to say something but instead he just reaches up and pushes a piece of hair behind my ear and then I watch him turn and leave. I watch as he walks all the way to his car before I open my door and go inside.

* * *

**Alright so how was it? Good? Bad? Give me some feedback! My next chapter SHOULD be up in the next day or so. Review and tell me what you think please. My next chapter is going to be in Fang's point of view, so you will finally get to see what he thinks about this whole situation. :D Anyway I hope you liked it! **


	6. Jealousy

**So this chapter is a mix between MPOV and FPOV so you get your first look at Fang's thoughts :D hope you like it! Review and let me know.**

* * *

Walking back to my car, it takes all of my self-control not to turn back and watch Max go inside. I know tonight didn't mean as much to her as it did to me but I can't help but hope that maybe she feels the same way I do.

But every time I let myself think she might like me back I see her smiling up at Sam as he asked her out. Up until then I actually thought we were on a date, I even cleaned my car out for her, but apparently I was being delusional. I thought for sure we were when I saw how she was dressed. She looked... too good for words. Max looks good even on her worst day but I could tell that today was something special when I saw her.

But I guess that was just my imagination.

Slipping into my car I notice a piece of paper sitting on my seat. Picking it up I know immediately what it is. Sam's number. Max had forgotten it in my car. This could be my chance to keep them apart.

That of course would be stupid though, if Max ever found out she would kill me. And I know Max is capable of tearing me to bits. I can just feel it.

That is one of the things I like most about her. She can stick up for herself and doesn't hide behind other people. Max isn't fake either, she is who she is and doesn't care if other people don't like it.

So knowing that I can't just throw Sam's number away I decide to give it to her tomorrow at school. I just hope she doesn't think I took it on purpose.

**MPOV**

"I already told you it wasn't a date, okay? Fang doesn't think about me in that way." I tell Nudge and Ella for the hundredth time. If I knew walking to school with them today would feel like the Spanish Inquisition I would have just walked by myself.

Nudge and Ella both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other and Nudge was practically jumping with excitement, the little freak.

"You said Fang doesn't feel like that about you, but how do you feel about him?" Noticing my mistake too late I look at Nudge and feel my face redden. Damn it! Why do I always have to blush so easily!

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ella squeals as Nudge's jaw falls to the concrete. "You like Fang! Admit it! You LOVE him!" Ella says going on and on and even singing about us K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

"I do not!" I say but I don't even believe myself. I start to walk away from them but not before I see Nudge and Ella making kissy faces toward me.

"Are you going to tell him?" Nudge asks, out of breath from trying to catch up to me. "Oh you guys are going to be such a cute couple. Fang is such a great guy and your awesome and, Oh! You have to promise to let me dress you up for your first date! Where do you think you are going to go? Dinner? A movie? What about both? Oh this is so exciting! No one in the group has ever dated each other before! Maybe you can…" I surprised even myself by shoving my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Listen! I don't even know how I feel, alright? I have never done this before and I am almost positive that Fang doesn't want to date me so it doesn't even matter. He is my friend. My best friend and I don't want to ruin it by telling him that I like him okay? Besides, I think he already knows and he hasn't done anything about it." I say rushing the words out as quickly as possible, not even really wanting to say them.

"Now, I am going to take my hand off of your mouth. Do you promise you won't breathe a word of this to Fang?" When she just stares at me I add, "Please?"

Finally Nudge nods and Ella agrees. I remove my hand and we walk in peace the rest of the way to school. Well, as peaceful as a walk with Nudge and Ella can ever be.

**FPOV**

I can see Max walking down the hallway with Nudge and Ella, but Ella quickly walks toward Iggy's locker and I now see what Max was talking about last night.

They are making their way over to me and I can't help but notice the strange look on Nudge's face. Like she was trying not to say something, which in itself is weird for Nudge but she seemed almost… giddy.

"Hey Max." I say giving her my biggest smile and not even noticing I did so until she smiles back. God she is beautiful. But of course, we are just friends which I was reminded of last night. Speaking of last night… "You forgot something in my car." I say, letting my voice fill with all of the hate I feel toward Sam.

Max flinched a little and I immediately felt bad.

"Hey Nudge, can you leave us alone for a little bit?" I ask and she nodded and walked away without a word. Geez this morning is weird, and I can definitely get used to it.

With Max still staring at me I decide to give her Sam's number before I change my mind. I hold it out to her and she is genuinely confused.

"What's this? Are you giving me your phone number? Because you know I already have it Fang." At this I laugh and she gets even more confused.

"Your _boyfriends_ number actually. You left in on your seat when you left my car last night remember?" I ask with my voice, I know, sounding a bit jealous when I said boyfriend but I don't think she noticed.

"Sam is not my boyfriend and you know it. Besides I actually forgot about his number. But I suppose I should call him tonight and tell him I say no. Let him down easy." She says and I am honestly surprised. I didn't think she was serious yesterday when she said she didn't like him.

Noticing my expression Max went on, now a little frustrated. "I told you I don't like him yesterday, so why are you looking at me like that?" Max asks and she grabbed the number from my hand. "I told you I like someone else." She adds on, glancing away from me as she does and blushing a little.

"I am still waiting to hear who that is by the way. Since it is not Iggy and not Sam, I'm not sure I have seen you talk to many other guys around here so I don't really know who it could be." I say, knowing that she couldn't mean me. I mean really that would just be too easy wouldn't it?

At this, for some reason Max got angry and gave me a death glare. I have never felt more threatened by anyone by just one glance as I did right now.

"You really can't think of one person?" She questioned, staring at me meaningfully. I shake my head and then she goes off on me. "God, Fang! You can be such an idiot sometimes! You know what? Maybe I will go out with Sam. I don't even want to wait to call him anymore. I'm going to go find him right now." Max yells and then stomps off down the hallway leaving me with a shocked expression and a breaking heart.

Max had never yelled at me since we met. Not once. I mean, I knew she was capable, but knowing something and experiencing something are two very different things. She may look like a cute like kitten but really she was a tiger. And not a good one either, like the one you find on a cereal box, but like the one at the zoo that makes little kids piss their pants just at the sight of him. I really hope I never see that side of her again, although it _was_ kind of hot….

But why the hell is she mad at me? And why did she change her mind about Sam? Two minutes ago she totally forgot he existed and now she was going to run off and go on a date with him.

Of course the one girl I finally feel a connection with runs off with the first douchebag that comes around.

What if once she gets a boyfriend she doesn't want me as a friend anymore? I mean I don't think that Max is the type of person that ditches her friends but do I really know that?

I found myself reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cellphone.

Realizing that I can't call Iggy for advice, because we are in school and he obviously can't text, I decide to text Nudge instead thinking maybe if I leave out specifics I could get some advice from her.

_Hey. I need some advice, can you help?_ I ask, not even wanting to think about what trouble this is going to cause me down the line.

_Of course! What on? Is this about your wardrobe? Because let me tell you I have been meaning to do something about that for a while now. I mean do you own a color other than black? I mean I get that you are going for the Mysterious and Emo look, all _do not disturb_ and all but at some point you have to let it go, Fang._

Maybe this was a bad idea after all, but it's a little too late to turn back now.

_Thanks but no, I'm fine with my clothes. It's actually about a girl…_ I send the message before I can talk myself out of this. One squeal when I see her and I am ditching her and going to Iggy for advice. But then again I don't think he would be much better.

_ZOMG! Please tell me this is about Max! You two are peerrrfect for each other. I knew you liked her. I tried to tell her this morning but would she listen? No. She is convinced that you just want to be friends. But you don't do you? Oh this is so exciting! 3_

Only Nudge finds it necessary to write a paragraph for every text she sends.

_Crap. Is it really that obvious? Listen, you can't tell her okay Nudge? I just need advice. She is about to go tell Sam that she wants to go on a date with him and I can't tell her how I feel because then she won't want to be friends. And she doesn't even like this guy. She says she is into someone else so that means I have two people to look out for. What should I do? _I send, fully aware that this is the most I have ever said to Nudge and that she is rubbing off on me a bit.

_Are you really that dumb? Think about it for a minute. Who is the only guy in town that she has spent practically every day with. _ I read this text a couple times. How can she be hanging out with other guys when she is with me?

Suddenly it all clicks.

_Are you sure, Nudge? I don't want to ruin what we already have._ I say finally getting that Nudge thinks Max likes me.

_Well she certainly seemed like it this morning and I see the way she looks at you. That isn't how you look at a friend._

After reading this I go to class, realizing I am already late. I take my seat next to Max and look over at her to see if she is still mad.

Her face is a dark shade of red and she has this cute little line between her eyes that I know means she is upset. I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

I rip a piece of paper out of my notebook and quickly write a note on it.

_Did you find Sam?_ I ask keeping it simple and then hand her the note.

At first I think she is just going to ignore it but then she picks it up and responds.

She hands the note back and I feel my heart race as I unfold the paper and read what she wrote.

_Not yet, I couldn't find him, I was just going to wait until 4__th__ hour and then tell him._

Relief filled me and I quickly replied not wanting to waste another second.

_Good, don't. I need to talk to you. Will you walk to our next class with me? Please?_

Her face softened a little as she read this and looked a little confused.

She replied just as quickly as I had and passed it back.

_Don't I always? _

I relaxed into my seat then and waited for class to end without paying any attention at all to what was going on.

When class ends I glance at Max and she gets up and leads the way out of the room.

"Can we go outside for a minute?" I ask knowing already that she will say yes.

"Sure, Fang what's going on?" Max asks, giving me a questioning glance.

Instead of answering I just grab her hand and pull her out the front doors, ignoring how right it feels to have her hand in mine.

I push open the doors and hot air hits me like a brick wall. Suddenly I don't know what to say to Max and actually feel kind of nervous. I turn to look at her and she looks even more confused now than ever.

Deciding to take a chance I take a step toward her. She doesn't back away so I move forward again until my face is only inches from hers.

I reach up and push a stray hair behind her ear and let my hand linger a little bit on her cheek.

"Fang, what are you..." She stopped talking as I leaned in and put my forehead on hers, leaving her to close the distance.

We stood like this for what seemed like a lifetime before she reached up and brushed her hand along my cheek, her breathing getting louder.

"You know I meant you right?" She whispers, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I was kind of hoping you did." I respond as I lean down and brush my lips against hers softly. I can feel Max tense slightly, so I pull back but I'm quickly stopped by her hands around my neck.

I don't really want to ask, but I know that I have to, so I look straight into Max's eyes, "Were you really going to go out with Sam?" I ask her.

Max laughs, "Of course not, I told him this morning that I was interested in someone else so it wouldn't be fair if I went out with him."

"So you were just trying to make me jealous?" I ask incredulously, secretly loving the fact that she chose me over that slime.

Max gives me a big smile, "well it worked didn't it?" She asks and I can't help but join her.

After a minute I lean down and kiss her again, but this time a littler rougher. Slowly I start to speed up the kiss and Max responds by grabbing my hair and pulling me closer. I slowly open my mouth and run my tongue across her bottom lip and she gasps in surprise. Taking this as a good sign I slowly start to deepen the kiss and she lets me. It felt amazing to be kissing Max. Better than I ever imagined.

After what seems like forever we break apart. With both of us staring into each other's eyes, Max gives me a mysterious smile and grabs my hand. I start to wonder what that could be about but soon enough she tells me.

"I have an idea. Why don't we play hooky today? We can go to Henry's Diner and have a real date this time." Looking into her eyes I knew she was serious and right now I wanted nothing more than to be with her.

Giving Max a crooked smile, I start to pull her off in the direction of my car.

* * *

**alright! please review and tell me if you liked it! **


	7. First Kiss

**Alright so this chapter isn't going to be as long as usual but I thought that I should show Max's point of view from the day. So here it is! Next chapter will be longer and have Max and Fang's first date. :D Enjoy. **

* * *

Why can't Fang just see that I like him? I mean it has to be obvious considering everyone else already knows. When I went up to Sam this morning I was dead set on accepting his offer… you know until I saw him.

* * *

_Fang is such a JERK. He just stood there while I practically yelled at him that I like him. Well I'll show him._

_Walking down the hallway I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going until I was thrown off my feet. Realizing that I ran into someone I stood up and started to apologize until I realized whose face was smiling down at me._

"_Oh, hi Sam." I say, regaining composure and trying to hide the fact that I am still pissed._

"_Hey Max, listen about the other night. It was stupid of me to think you would go out with me. I can tell you're into Fang. So don't worry about it okay?" Sam tells me a little sheepishly._

"_Oh, okay then." I say lamely not know what else to say. It doesn't matter anyway because Sam has already turned around and is walking away from me. _

_Great. Now how am I supposed to piss Fang off if I can't date Sam, who he clearly hates?_

* * *

Now I am stuck sitting in 1st period right next to him. I know he can tell that I am mad but I don't think he knows why.

All of the sudden he puts a piece of paper on my desk. For a while I seriously consider just tearing it to shreds or making it into a paper airplane and throwing it at his face but I guess I should read it.

_Did you find Sam?_ I read. Are you kidding me? Only Fang would try to write a note using as few words as possible.

Deciding that I am not ready to let Fang know that there is no chance of me going out with Sam I decide to… stretch the truth. Okay lie! Does it really matter if I choose to not think of myself as a liar?

_Not yet, I couldn't find him, I was just going to wait until 4__th__ hour and then tell him._

When I hand Fang back the note I can tell that he is nervous about reading my response. Wimp.

But when he finally does read it, the relief flooding through him is tangible. Writing as fast as possible Fang is handing me back the note in no time at all.

_Good, don't. I need to talk to you. Will you walk to our next class with me? Please? _

I can feel my resolve to be endlessly pissed at Fang slip at the thought of him wanting to talk to me. Is this about this morning? No. Why bother getting my hopes up when he hasn't done anything to make me think he likes me. I mean come on he just handed me some other guy's number! If he really liked me wouldn't he just throw it out so I wouldn't call Sam?

Just as quickly as Fang handed me the note I hand it back.

_Don't I always?_

Now all I have to do is wait for the end of class to see what he wants.

The hour went by mind-numbingly slow. Now I can see the second hand inching toward the top of the clock but before I see it get their I jump out of my seat and walk to the door, Fang close behind me and followed by the rest of the class.

I look back at Fang and wait for him to catch up to me. He looks a little nervous and I don't really understand why. It's not like we have never walked to class together.

Surprising me by being the first to talk Fang asks me, "Can we go outside for a minute?"

If I thought I was confused before, it was nothing compared to now. Knowing that I can't just walk away from Fang I say "Sure, Fang what's going on?" and he grabs my hand and pulls me out the front door instead of answering my question.

When his hand touched mine I tried and failed at stopping the butterflies that swarmed my stomach.

Once outside I finally look at Fang again and see that he actually looks nervous. For some reason he looks like that a lot lately and it is weird because he never usually gets nervous, does he?

Fang now has a look of determination on his face, which I've got to say really works for him, and he is now taking a step toward me.

I tense up. What is he doing? I am confused but decide not to back away. After a second Fang closes the distance between us and I think he is going to kiss me right then. But he doesn't.

Instead he just reaches up and pushes a stray hair behind my ear. I can't help but notice that his hand lingers way longer than it should and then I decide to ask him what is going on.

"Fang, what are you…" I stop talking because Fang just put his forehead against mine and I start finding it a little difficult to breathe.

What the hell is going on? Is he making a move? God, I wish I were better at this stuff but as it is I have zero experience in this area. If I were, let's say, being attacked by a mugger then I would know exactly how to take him down but right now I am totally out of my element.

I guess it is best if I just throw out the fact that I like him and hope he doesn't run off.

Looking Fang right in his dark eyes, I notice for the first time that his eyes aren't just one solid color. He has little flecks of gold floating around in his otherwise midnight eyes. "You know I meant you right?" I ask Fang still looking right at him.

Fang, sounding almost as breathless as I must sound right now, replies, "I was kind of hoping you did." Fang whispers and all of the sudden I feel his lips brush across mine and it was as if fireworks had exploded inside me. Not used to this, I felt myself tense but then Fang did the last thing I would ever want.

I can feel Fang pulling away from me and a little part of me starts to panic. Great. Now I scared him off. Acting on instinct I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck so he can't get away. He doesn't seem to mind but he doesn't step closer again.

Out of nowhere Fang asks, "Were you really going to go out with Sam?" And I can't help but laugh at the worry in his voice.

"Of course not, I told him this morning that I was interested in someone else so it wouldn't be fair if I went out with him." I say. Now I know what you are thinking but it is not a lie. Not completely anyway.

Fang looks shocked but at the same time happy which of course makes me happy. "So you were just trying to make me jealous?" Fang asks.

I give Fang my biggest smile. "Well it worked didn't it?" I reply and was rewarded by Fang's 100 watt smile that I absolutely love.

We just stand there for a moment until suddenly Fang bends down and brushes his lips against mine but this time he doesn't move away. He starts to kiss me a little rougher and I can't help but feel like I never want this moment to end. Without even thinking about it I reach up and entangle my hands in his hair. _His hair!_ It feels like silk in my fingers. I pull Fang closer to me… if that is even possible… and apparently taking this as a good sign he starts to open his mouth and then I feel his tongue on my lips.

Shocked at how amazing this feels, I feel myself gasp and Fang's tongue works its way into my mouth. Now, I know this is my first kiss but I honestly don't think it could get any better and the fact that it is with Fang just makes it a million times better. I know it sounds corny but it is true.

After a while we break apart and just stare at each other. I still can't believe this is happening. I just made out with my best friend.

Suddenly I remember where we are and dread going back to class. "I have an idea." I say, "Why don't we play hooky today? We can go to Henry's Diner and have a real date this time."

Giving me that sexy crooked smile of his, Fang grabs my hand and pulls me to his car.

* * *

**Alright there you go! Hope you liked it! As always review review review please! If I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter tonight. So do it!**


	8. The Lake House

**Time for a new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Maximum Ride. That would be James Patterson :D **

* * *

Fang literally dragged me to his car and sped all the way to the diner only to find it closed. Great. Some first date this is. I mean who closes a diner for their nephew's birthday?

So now we have been sitting in Fang's car fighting over where to go now for half an hour.

"Let's just go back to school Fang." I say defeated. I mean, obviously this isn't going to work right? Wrong.

"Wait, I just thought of the perfect place." Fang says in a burst of excitement. That has got to be the most emotion this boy has ever let out at once.

Fang backs out of the parking lot and drives off without telling me where we are heading. He says it's a surprise but if you know anything about me, you would know that I hate surprises and judging by the smirk I am currently getting from Fang right now I know he knows this.

I decide not to say anything more but start to get curious as we drive out of city limits.

"Um.. Fang? You aren't trying to kidnap me or anything are you?" I ask earning myself a chuckle from Fang.

"Just wait, you'll like it I swear." And so I wait. And wait. And wait. We drive for an hour down back roads until I am sure that Fang is lost but just won't admit it.

Just as I am about to say something Fang pulls over to the side of the road and jumps out of the car. I hear him pop the trunk and after a minute he comes up to my door carrying a blanket.

As Fang helps me out of the car- always the gentleman- he informs me that we will have to walk a little ways but it shouldn't take long.

Shouldn't take long my ass! We have been walking through a thick forest for twenty minutes and I have tripped at least three times over the vegetation growing thickly on the forest floor. Despite the trouble I am having, Fang is just walking beside me with this huge creepy grin plastered on his face. What the hell has gotten into him?

All of the sudden Fang stops and looks at me seriously.

"You have to wait here, okay? I'll be right back." You have got to be kidding me.

"Seriously?" I ask, disbelief coloring my tone.

"Yes. Now just stay here and wait for me. Don't move." Fang says and with that he is off again strutting through the trees leaving me, mouth gaping, staring after him.

Did Fang really just bring me here to ditch me? I consider leaving for a while before I realize that in no way would I be able to find my way back alone.

Before I can even try Fang is back and grabbing my hand in his, having ditched the blanket somewhere.

"Okay now close your eyes." Fang says and I do what he says because I have given up trying to figure out what is going on.

Fang leads me expertly through the trees without making me run into a single one. **(A/N this has happened to me! We were doing a trust exercise at a retreat and my partner failed to mention the giant tree in front of me! Anyway... back to the story!) **Ignoring the fact that Fangs is currently pressed tight against my back I make my way through the trees and before long Fang releases me from his grip.

"Tada!" Fang exclaims as I open my eyes.

Before me is a small lake house sitting right in front of a vast piece of water. Okay I wouldn't say vast but you couldn't swim across it. Fang laid the blanket in the sand right next to the water. The water is beautiful. Considering how long it took us to get here it doesn't surprise me to see the sun already setting, throwing rays of pink and purple light across the water.

"What is this?" I ask Fang finally turning around to look at him.

"This is my family's cabin. We spend some time in the summer out here but I figured we could go for a swim or something. Maybe have a picnic. My mom always keeps the freezer here filled with non-perishable food so we could make something." Fang says, clearly proud of himself for coming up with this idea.

I am speechless. No one has ever done something like this for me. Slowly I walk down to the water and sit on the blanket Fang set out for us. _Crap_. When did I get so emotional? I can feel my eyes fill with tears. _Double crap. _

I can feel Fang behind me, so I quickly glance down and wipe away the tears that have made their way down my cheek. This city has made me weak. I need to work on that.

Fang, noticing the gesture, sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" His voice is full of unnecessary worry. "We can leave if you want, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have brought you here." Fang says obviously thinking he did something wrong.

I look up at his face and feel myself smile just at the sight of him. "No! Are you kidding me? I'm just happy. No one has ever, _ever_ done something like this for me." I tell him, making him relax.

Instead of responding, Fang just moves closer to me and I lean my head on his shoulder. We sit like this for maybe ten minutes before he stands up.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going swimming." Fang informs me.

"I don't have my suit." I say and Fang just smiles.

"My mom has some old ones in the cabin, I'll grab you one." Fang says and with that he helps me up and leads me up to the cabin.

Taking the spare key from under the mat, he lets us in and walks straight down the hallway to get the suits, leaving me to look around. The whole place reeks of fish but even that doesn't take away from the appeal of the place. It looks like a house you would see in a magazine, full of antique furniture, throw pillows, decorative lamps, etc.

Before I could explore the rest of the house - yes I am now calling it a house and no longer a cabin, I don't think a place like this could ever be considered a _cabin_- Fang is back and throwing a bikini in my face and shoving me into a bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I actually look at the sorry excuse for a swimsuit Fang gave me. It looks more like colorful dental floss. Did Fang honestly expect me to wear this? _Of course he does._ He probably picked the sluttiest one on purpose. That pervert.

Changing quickly, and avoiding the embarrassment of looking in the mirror, I leave the bathroom wrapped tight in a towel.

Fang is already waiting out in the water for me. On my way there I take the time to look at, okay ogle at, Fang's body. I had never seen him shirtless until now and let me tell you I am glad because I don't think I would have been able to hide the fact that I like him while looking at _this._

Fang has amazing abs that I could barely tear my eyes away from. He seriously looks like he was chiseled from marble… um… forget I said that.

Managing to tear my eyes away from his chest I give him a death glare remembering the bikini he have me and tightening the towel around me. "Do you honestly expect me to wear this?"

I can hear Fang's chuckle from here. "Just get in the water, Max. It's really nice."

Fine. I mean we are the only ones here and it's Fang we are talking about. Do I really care if he sees me in this? _Yes_. I tell myself. Well it's too late now.

I take off the towel and cross my arms over my chest, attempting to cover at least something up. I decide to risk a glance at Fang and immediately regret it. He is just staring at me. A blush starts to creep up my face and I immediately reach for the towel again.

"Max, no. You look…" Fang trailed off and started to walk out of the water toward me. As he does, I notice the sun glinting off of the water droplets on his chest. How is it that one person could make me feel so… I don't even know. These feelings… how can I even begin to describe them?

Before I can think about it any longer Fang is right in front of me.

"Max, you are so beautiful." Fang says and I start to laugh. Oh god did I just snort?

In between laughs I manage to get out, "Fang… you don't… have to… lie to me."

In response to this I get a steely look from Fang. "You don't even realize it do you." Fang asks me but before I can respond I am in Fang's arms and he is pulling me slowly to the water.

When we step in I realize that Fang was right about the water. It was nice and warm but was neither hot or cold. Perfect.

But right now I barely notice the water because Fang's face is mere inches away from mine. Staring deep into his midnight colored eyes I can see that Fang means what he said. He really does think I am beautiful.

Without even thinking about it I close the distance between us and gently kiss Fang which apparently was not good enough for him. In response to my lips on his, Fang moves his hands down to my lower back and pulls me up against him until every part of our bodies are touching and kisses me fiercely. Everywhere he touches me it feels like fireworks are exploding in my skin. In response I grab his hair and pull him closer while wrapping my legs around his waist. I pull myself as close to Fang as possible but nothing seems like enough. Fang tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips.

Fang breaks away from me but before I can complain he is kissing my neck.

"Max…" He whispers but before he can finish whatever he was about to say I cut him off by pulling his mouth back to mine.

Fangs hands move up and down my back, holding me tightly against him and I tighten my legs around his midsection. In response Fang kisses me even fiercer, if that's even possible.

We go on like this for what seems like hours but in reality it was probably only 20 minutes. Suddenly I notice just how much skin is touching and it is then that I remember what I am wearing. Or, rather, what I am not wearing, namely clothes. I quickly pull away and feel myself blush fiercely.

"Um, maybe we should slow it down?" I say avoiding eye contact with Fang knowing that if I look at him right now I would probably disregard my last statement and resume where we left off.

"Sure, whatever you feel comfortable with, Max." Fang says and I can tell he means it, even if I can tell by his eyes that he is a little disappointed. Looking up at his face I can see that he is also blushing from our previous activity, but he was giving me a big smile that I have discovered he only gives to me.

"How about we go eat?" I ask just as my stomach growls.

Fang just nods and starts walking out of the lake but not before grabbing my hand and taking me with him.

The rest of the night passes in pretty much the same way. We don't really talk a lot because we don't need to. Neither of us are very talkative people so there is never an awkward silence. We ate dinner on the beach and let me tell you something, Fang is an amazing cook! I mean it was just spaghetti but still! And after that we went swimming some more and it wasn't until I saw Fang staring at me… well my body that I remembered what I was wearing.

"God, Fang! Can you please go get me another swimsuit? I look ridiculous." I beg, giving Fang puppy dog eyes but I have no idea if they will work or not.

"Why would I do that? You do not look ridiculous. You look amazing and all of the other ones here are one pieces." Fang tells me adding on the last part in a bit of a rush.

"Oh, so there are other ones?" I ask. "Then get me one of those! I feel so exposed."

Fang just gives me an incredulous look. "Does it really matter now? I'm the only one here and I have been staring at you for the past 3 hours. It's not going to make a difference if you cover up now anyway. I have already seen you." Fang says and I slap him.

In my defense I didn't hit him hard but I am not used to guys saying they were staring at me. When I see Fangs hurt expression I start to feel guilty for thinking he was a sexist pig… and for slapping him. I guess he is my boyfriend, but that still doesn't give him the right to dress me like a skank.

"Fine, just this once but next time we come here I am bringing my own swimsuit. And I'm sorry." I say ending the conversation.

The sun has long ago gone down and so we stare up at the stars while lying back on our blanket. I told my mom an hour ago that I was staying at Nudge's and Fang said he was staying at Iggy's so we didn't have to go home. It's not like we were doing anything wrong, we just wanted to stay here tonight.

So here we are. We are now both fully clothed having stopped swimming a while ago and I am now lying with my head on his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around me. I can smell laundry soap and cinnamon on Fang's shirt, which is a smell I have now come to consider Fang's smell. It's a comforting smell.

"Hey, Fang?

"Hmm?" Fang replied, obviously tired.

"Why me?" I wait for a reply but when I get none I decide to elaborate. "Iggy implied that you could have your pick of any girl in the school but you picked me. Why?"

When another minute passed by without an answer I figured I wasn't going to get one.

"I already told you." Fang answers, surprising me. "Remember what I said to you that day you asked why I talked to you and no one else?" Fang asks and I nod. He said that it was because I was different.

"You said I'm different. But I don't get that. What makes me so unlike everyone else here?"

I look up at Fang and he seems to be deciding how to phrase his answer.

"You don't try to be someone you aren't. All of the girls here think they have to dress provocatively to get people to notice them and follow other peoples' examples and do anything to be popular. You, on the other hand, are just you. You know who you are and wouldn't change for anyone." Fang tells me. "That's what made me start liking you. Way back when we were quoting Harry Potter together when I first met you. Most other girls would deny even liking Harry Potter, even though we know they secretly love it. I mean who couldn't?" At this last part I can't help but laugh.

I think about what Fang said for a minute and then just nod my head, not knowing how to respond. So Fang had liked me since we first met? Hearing that made my heart swell to the point that it felt like it would explode. If it's possible, knowing why Fang likes me just made me like him way more. I knew he wasn't shallow but having that confirmed means a lot to me.

"Promise you won't leave me." I whisper and for a moment I don't think he heard me but then he leans down and kisses the top of my head.

Just before I fall asleep I hear Fang say, "I promise," so quietly I may have just imagined it. After that I was lost in my dreams, but not before I could think to myself, _I guess sometimes things do turn out okay. But if my life has taught me anything it is that sometimes good things can disappear and you can't stop it. _

* * *

**Alright! Review! Did you like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! **


	9. Terrible Things

**Okay so I wasn't going to update tonight but I am just too excited to sleep. I just started to talk to one of best friends again that I haven't seen for over a year. So since I am in such a great mood I decided to update! Enjoy!**

I woke up about twenty minutes ago but couldn't bring myself to wake Max up. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, which is a pleasant change from when she is awake. She always seems to filter her thoughts and actions. I know I do it too, but it does get frustrating.

Lately I have been getting better at figuring out what she is thinking though.

I check my phone and realize it is 4 in the morning and decide I should wake Max up now since we have a long way home.

"Max, wake up." I whisper in her ear and she slowly starts to stir.

"Hey, Fang. What time is it?"

"Four in the morning. We have to go." At this, Max is awake and not a happy camper.

"You woke me up at _four?_ Are you kidding me?" Max looks at me incredulously.

"We have a long way home. Remember?" I ask and suddenly realization hits Max and she smiles. How is it that she looks this amazing when she just woke up?

"Right, I remember. We better get going then huh?" We both stood up and started to gather our things as I start to remember yesterday myself.

It all seems like a dream, like yesterday never happened, but one look at Max makes me realize it was real. And besides, I don't think I could ever have imagined how amazing Max looked in that bikini. Erm… yeah.

I reach down and pick up the blanket and soon we are walking through the woods on our way back to my car.

I can't help but notice that Max keeps tripping over the roots sticking out of the ground so I decide to help her out.

"Max, hold this blanket." Max looks confused but takes the blanket anyway. As soon as she does I grab her around the waist and lift her onto my shoulders.

Max gasps in surprise and then starts to yell. "Fang! What the hell? Put me down!" She sounds angry but I don't let her go and instead pick up the pace while she clings to my head.

Soon Max stops fighting, which makes giving her a piggy back ride much less difficult, and we start making really good time.

We make it to my car in half the time it took us to make it to the lake yesterday and I think Max realized this but doesn't want to admit it.

"We are here can you let me down now?" Max asks, sounding defeated.

"Why yes, yes I can." I let Max slide off of my back and then turn around to look at her. Her face is flushed and her light brown hair is a mass of knots but still, she looks beautiful. I give Max a big smile, one that I reserve just for her and I can see her relax a little.

Max starts to open the door but instead of letting her I put my arms around her like a cage and press up against her. She turns around and I can see a blush creep up her neck as she notices just how close I am to her.

"Hi." She whispers and instead of responding I just kiss her. I swear every time we kiss feels like the first. I still can't believe we are together.

After a few minutes I finally pull away and let Max into the car and walk around to the driver's side. The long car ride passed in silence other than the sound of Paradise Fears coming out of the stereo, one of the bands Max got me listening to. It would have been boring if Max weren't sitting next to me, holding my hand the whole way home.

Finally, I pull up to Max's house and we say our goodbyes.

Driving away I can't help but glance in my rearview mirror at Max's house. As I look back I see the flutter of curtains being pulled aside and I see Max's face, watching me leave.

Smiling to myself, I drive home.

MPOV

I can't believe this is happening. Watching Fang drive away I can't help but wish he was still beside me. Yesterday and this morning were perfect. Fang and I are a couple and I couldn't be happier.

I get in the shower and start to get ready for the day. When I go downstairs, about to leave, I see Ella sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you smiling about?" I didn't even notice the big grin plastered on my face until she pointed it out.

Blushing I look up at my sister. "Fang and I are dating."

No squeals? What is wrong with Ella? I glance at her and see her jaw hanging open.

"What?" I ask a bit self-conscience now.

"Are you kidding me? That is so awesome! I knew you liked him Max!" Now that Ella was over the initial shock of my new she was squealing like a pig and jumping up and down.

"I know, I know but don't make a big deal about it okay? It just happened yesterday." I can feel the smile finding its way back onto my face but no way was I about to talk about boys with my sister. I'm not that love sick. Hopefully I never will be.

"Sure, of course. Max, I'm just so happy for you!" With that we left the house and started out to meet Nudge and walk to school.

We walk up to Nudges house and she is already outside waiting for us.

"Hey Nudge, if anyone asks, I spent the night at your place last night." Nudge gave me a questioning glance but agreed.

Hah, you didn't fall for that did you? Nudge would never make things that simple. It wasn't until I told Nudge all about last night that she agreed.

And Nudge is now acting even worse than Ella did.

"That has got to be the most romantic thing I have ever heard. I knew you guys would end up together. You are going to make such a cute…" I am now tuning Nudge out and walking silently beside the two of them, who seem to be taking more interest in my relationship than I am.

Finally, we make it to the school and I immediately start looking around for Fang. I spot him over by his car in the parking lot and immediately head over to him.

"Hey babe." Fang says as I walk up to him. _Babe?_ We would deal with that later. Right now I just want to be with him.

"Hey, Fang." I say as I walk into his open arms.

"Miss me already?" I look up and see Fang giving me a crooked smile and I smack his arm despite the smile that has found its way onto my face.

I go onto my tip-toes and give Fang a light kiss. "Why, did you not miss me?"

"Of course I did." Fang tells me sounding completely serious.

"Good because I missed you." I say and with that we walk into school together.

* * *

School passed in a blur and now I am walking back home alone. Ella and Nudge stayed behind for some club so I was on my own.

As I walk into the living room I notice my mom is home. This alone is surprising because she is never usually home this early. The next thing I notice is the look on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She looks like she has seen a ghost and I start to feel my blood run cold. What could be going on?

"Your dad just called. He wants you to go live with him." Mom says and I feel my heart racing in my chest.

I haven't heard my mom mention my dad since he left us.

"You told him 'no' didn't you?" I ask and by the look on her face I can tell that she didn't. "Mom?"

"Honey, I am so sorry. You have to go. I don't want to bring lawyers into this. It's just for this year and you can come back for holidays." Mom says. _This can't be happening, not now._

"Mom, I can't go. Dad lives all the way in Florida. I just started getting used to this place. Please?" I don't even mention Fang. I can't even think about leaving him right now.

"My decision is final. I'm sorry, Max."

I start to feel the tears burning in my eyes but refuse to cry. Not here.

Sprinting up to my room I pull out my phone and start dialing the number I have now memorized.

"Can you come pick me up?" I ask feeling the tears start to pour down my cheeks. "It's really important."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I hear Fang say, his voice full of worry.

I hang up the phone and throw it across the room, the tears now flowing freely, and curl up into a ball on my bed.

I finally get the life I have been waiting my whole life for and it is taken away before I have the chance to enjoy it.

Sometimes life can do terrible things.

**There you go! Did you notice the little Mayday Parade lyrics at the end? I couldn't help myself.** **If you don't know what I am talking about go listen to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I dare you ;) I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, I promise! As always I hope you liked it and please review!**


	10. One Last Day

**Okay before I start the story I would like to say thank you for all of the reviews! (I have now passed 30 woot woot!) You all are so nice and I love that you love my story! It really means a lot to me that you all actually read it! So thanks. And to Serenaisbestezrq387, you are awesome. You have reviewed for every single chapter and I decided that that deserves a special thank you so BAM here it is :D**

**One more thing before I get started. I might not be able to update very much for the next week because my laptop charger broke. So it really depends on whether or not my sister is being nice and letting me borrow hers or not. I should get my new one shipped in within a week but if I don't update that's why.**

**Alright, so that was a really long A/N but now ON WITH THE STORY!**

I hear Fang before I see him. I can hear the front door swing open followed by heavy footfalls leading to my room. I try to wipe the tears from my face but I know that it is pointless.

A light knock comes from my bedroom door.

"Come in." I try to say but it comes out as barely a whisper.

Fang seems to have heard me anyway because he slowly walks into my room. Not knowing what to do, he just stands awkwardly in the doorway until he sees my tear streaked face.

He immediately walks over to me and holds me close to his chest.

"It's okay, Max. I'm here."

"But I won't be." Fang looks at me, his face emotionless and unreadable.

"What are you talking about, Max?" Although his face is impassive, I can hear the fear in his voice.

When I try to tell Fan what my mom told me I realize that I can't. The words keep getting caught in my throat and I can't say them. _If I say them then they will be true._

So instead of talking I decide to just cry. Why not? He already knows I was crying and who cares anyway?

I cling to Fang and cry on his shoulder.

After about half an hour of Fang just holding me I decide it's time I tell him.

I look into Fang's eyes. "My mom is shipping me off to Florida to live with my dad." Immediately I see the emotion from Fang's eyes disappear as he puts up a shield against it.

"You can't go." Fang says looking into my eyes and I know he means it.

"I know. I don't want to leave you. But I don't think I have much of a choice." My voice is thick with tears but I need to tell Fang how I feel. "Something good finally happened to me and now it is being taken away. I finally met you and now we can't be together."

When I say this Fang stiffens beside me.

"Does this mean you want to break up?" His voice betrayed him and cracked as he asked.

"Do I want to? Of course not, Fang! I just don't know what to do. I have never even been in a relationship before, and I didn't think I would have to be in a long distance one. Do they ever even work out?"

Fang looks hurt but I try to look past that. "We have time though don't we? When do you have to go?" I look away as he says these words because I can't stand to see the pain on his face any longer, knowing that I caused it.

"I leave next week." I look back up at Fang only to see him looking out the window. After a few minutes he turns back to me with a look in his eyes I have never seen before.

He starts to lean toward me and I don't back away. As soon as his lips touch mine I realize the look he had on his face was passion.

Fang kisses me fiercer than he ever has and I find myself getting dizzy from it. I pull away and look into his eyes.

"What am I going to do without you?" I whisper.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine." Fang sits back up on the edge of my bed and sits as far away from me as he can. "You don't need me Max."

"You didn't know me before. You and the rest of the group are the first real friends that I have had. I haven't felt like I fit in anywhere but here, with you. So no I don't think I will manage. You've got it all wrong. All of it." I add the last part on hoping Fang will realize that not only do I mean I won't manage but that I need him as well.

Fang looks doubtful of my words but he lets it go.

"So what do we do now? Do we try long distance? Wait until you leave and then break up? Or…" _do we break up now?_ I finish the sentence that neither of us could say aloud in my head.

I don't even know what to say. I don't want to break up with Fang at all but is it fair to make him stay with me even though I live all the way across the country?

Before I can answer my mom walks into my room. She looks shocked when she sees Fang on my bed but doesn't mention it. Instead she says, "Max, honey you need to start packing. Your dad changed his mind, he wants you to leave the day after tomorrow."

Of course, why would I expect a whole week? This day just keeps getting better and better.

My mom left my room, leaving my door wide open. Very subtle, Mom, very subtle indeed.

I look at Fang and see that he isn't even trying to shield his emotions anymore. He just looks sad. Worse than sad, more like slit your wrists type of depressed. He really is starting to fit the whole emo stereotype.

"Fang, I…" Instead of letting me finish my sentence, Fang leans over and kisses me. Although not passionate and rough like before, this one is soft and gentle like he is afraid he might break me.

Fang starts to push me down on my back and deepen the kiss but I don't let him. Instead, I just give a pointed glance at my gaping doorway.

He expertly takes my pillow and throws it at the door, effectively shutting it.

"Impressive." I say and Fang just laughs at me. "Now where were we?" Fang lifts his eyebrow at me in a questioning glace.

Letting out a sigh of frustration I grab his shirt and pull him down beside me. I lean over and brush my lips across his.

"I don't want to break up. I don't want to ever break up, Fang."

"You don't know how much I was hoping you would say that." Relief filled his tone but I can still see the pain in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I'm going to be gone a year. What happens if you change your mind while I'm gone and don't want to be with me anymore? What if you find someone else?"

Fang looks at me with shock evident on his face.

"Are you seriously worried about whether or not _I will change my mind? _I have never even _liked_ anyone other than you, Max, and that is not going to change. It doesn't matter if you live in Florida or Poland." Fang seemed to think about something and then added. "But if you, you know, find someone else there then…"

He must of saw my _are you and idiot_ face because instead of finishing his sentence he says, "Don't look at me like that. You don't even realize how amazing you are. You are kind, and smart, and beautiful. Some guy in Florida is bound to notice and if you feel the same way… well then I don't want to hold you back, okay?"

I nod. "Okay, but you don't have to worry about that Fang. It is a miracle that Nudge wanted to be my friend in the first place. Most likely when I get there, everyone will treat me like I have the Plague and run away in fear. That's what always happens when I move someplace new. Moving here was an exception."

Fang starts to kiss me again but before he does he whispers. "You don' t even realize the effect you have on people, Max."

The next day went by in a blur. Nudge and Ella helped me pack the majority of the day. Ella, unlike me, is not being forced to go to Dad's. My dad said that he wouldn't take us both away so my mom decided to send me. I only wish I was so lucky.

So when we finished packing up my room I called Fang and we spend the rest of the day together at his house.

I have never been in his room before but was not surprised to see it completely black.

"Nice choice in colors." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Max…" Fang looks at me with eyes full of intensity. Before he can say he doesn't want me to go for the millionth time, I cut him off.

"I know."

We decide to spend the rest of the day watching movies so Fang goes off to order pizza and I lay down on his bed.

Suddenly I feel all of the energy that was keeping me going while packing slip away and I close my eyes.

"Max, wake up." Fang shakes me awake.

I look around the room and notice it is dark so I glance at the clock. 10:00.

Jumping out of bed I start to pace. "Crap. Crap. Crap. How could I have fallen asleep?" Turning toward Fang I start to yell. "Why didn't you wake me up? You let me sleep away our last day together!"

And then I start to cry again. Immediately, Fang is pulling me close to him, comforting me.

"I wanted today to be special. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, Fang I'm so so sorry."

"Max, it's okay. I enjoyed watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you up. And besides you can stay all night if you want. What's your mom going to do? Ground you for an hour tomorrow before you move out?" I can't help but laugh and in the end I agree. I mean come on, who in their right mind turns down spending the night with Fang?

Looks like we are going to have another sleepover.

**Bamm! Chapter 10 is now complete :D Now it is time for you to press that nice little review button and tell me what you think :D Again sorry if I don't post again soon! I will try my hardest!**


	11. Missing You

**So, as you might have guessed, they lied to me. :( I didn't get my charger until a week after they said that I would which just happened to be right before school started. So now I am back in school which means my updates will be longer apart. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

Alright. Spending my last night with Fang should be amazing right? Wrong.

All I can think about is that tomorrow I have to leave him.

"Max, are you alright?" Fang asks, looking deep into my eyes.

"I can't go. I won't do it." I say simply. How could I ever have thought I could leave Rawlings? This place has become my home. I finally have a place to belong and people I belong with. "I can't leave everyone" _I can't leave you._

"What are you planning on doing? Running away? Hiding out here forever? I can't stand the thought of you leaving Max, but you have to."

Why is it that whenever Fang says something it is always right? I know that I can't stay here, but how can I not try?

* * *

The rest of the night consisted of Fang and I watching all of the Harry Potter movies we could and trying not to mention my impending doom

"Fang?" I can't stand not talking about tomorrow any longer.

"What's wrong?" Fang says, not showing any emotion. Great, we are back to that.

"What will happen to us after tomorrow? I know we said we will stay together but what if that isn't enough?" I ask the wall, I can't stand to look at Fang.

"Do you remember that Set It Off CD that you gave me? Well I listened to all of the songs on it and one of them fits our situation perfectly." I immediately know what song he is talking about, Missing You.

I pull out my iPod and play the song, both Fang and I listening to it intently as Cody Carson's voice fills the room.

_It's been a long time,  
And I find myself wishing maybe I could connect,  
It's been a long night,  
And this service sucks and my message can't be sent.  
All I know I need is you, Even if it's just for today.  
Some way you will see, A letter leads me back to you._

Dear lovely,  
I know it's hard to be this strong,  
I may be gone but not for long I swear.  
It's not like me, To argue over nothing,  
So I apologize ahead of time,  
For what I'll put you through.

But I'm afraid of losing the better part of home, so can we

Work it out cause it's not quite fair to throw it all away,  
We carry on, we carry on, we carry on. With everyday.

Dear sweetheart,  
I got your letter and it shows,  
The both of us could use some room to grow.  
And it scares me, How easy it's become to fight,  
It's not the way I want to end this night.  
Please call me.

Cause I'm afraid of facing living life without you,  
So can we

Work it out cause it's not quite fair to throw it all away,  
We carry on, we carry on, we carry on.

_Give me life cause you take my breath in every single way.  
We carry on, we carry on, we carry on,  
With everyday._

I dropped my heart, And she broke it's fall,  
This ale's become ailment, I hope I didn't drop the ball.

(I dropped my heart, And she broke it's fall,  
This ale's become ailment, I hope I didn't drop the ball.)  
Call me please my dear,  
We need to solve this here and now, I clutch my phone,  
My heart pounding at the sound.

(I dropped my heart, And she broke it's fall,  
This ale's become ailment, I hope I didn't drop the ball.)  
Call me please my dear,  
We need to solve this here and now, I clutch my phone,  
My heart pounding at the sound.

This is not what I intended at all, How can we let this all slip away?  
You have to understand it's hard, I need you're touch but you're just too far,  
I thought you said you were patient I swear that I am, Why do we have these fights?  
Because I'm scared of the end. It doesn't have to cause we need each other

_Work it out cause it's not quite fair to throw it all away,  
We carry on, we carry on, we carry on. (Whoa-oh oh)  
Give me life cause you take my breath in every single way.  
We carry on, we carry on, we carry on,  
With everyday._

It's been a long time,  
But we'll carry on just like we did before.

When the song finished, I had to struggle to keep in the tears threatening to fall.

"It will be hard, but we will make it work." Fang said simply, sounding sure of himself.

_I want to believe you._ I think to myself but instead of saying it out loud I just nod.

I can see in Fang's eyes that he knows I don't believe him. As if trying to prove it to me he leans in and kisses me on the forehead.

"We'll carry on just like we did before." Fang tells me, quoting Set It Off.

Instead of responding I tilt my head up and pull Fang's face to mine.

Fang responds by pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his hands in my hair as he deepens the kiss.

As much as I try to forget the fact that I am leaving I can't.

In mid kiss I start to feel the tears roll down my cheeks. Great!

I break apart from Fang and run into the kitchen.

I stand against the wall as I try to hold back the tears, but they just keep coming.

After a few minutes I hear footsteps approach me but I refuse to open my eyes, even though I know it is Fang.

Fang lightly brushes the tears from my face and I let him.

"Max, it's going to be okay."

When he says this I snap.

"No it won't! There is going to be an entire country between us and you still expect us to stay together? How? We will only talk through text messages and the occasional phone call or Skype? I can't do this. I don't know how."

I look at my shoes when I finish saying this.

Fang immediately stepped away from me, and on his face, pain was visible.

"What are you saying, Max?" He asks, his tone weary.

What was I saying? I don't want to break up. At least I don't think I do. Fang means everything to me. But what if this doesn't work? Do I really want to break up over an email?

"I am saying that… I think it would be best if we broke up. Just get it over with. No matter how hard we try we both know this won't work. We have only been dating a few days."

I can see Fang's face turn to stone as I tell him this. "Is that really what you want? You want to break up with me?"

When Fang asks this, tears start to burn behind my eyes.

In response I look at the wall and nod. If I looked him in the eyes he would know I was lying.

"Fine." That was all he said before he turned and walked out of the room.

Before I could change my mind I grabbed my bag and started toward the door.

* * *

**Okay I know this was really short and more of a filler but I will update again ASAP and I will try to make the next chapter longer :D**


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Alright, sorry i didn't get to update as soon as i was hoping for. I am taking all advanced and AP classes this year so i have a lot of homework and tests... and it is only the 3rd day of school. It's going to be a great year. Did you catch that sarcasm? Anyway, i am really sorry if it takes me a while to update but i will try my best! So, here is chapter 12! Enjoy!**

* * *

As I reach for the doorknob I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"Max, wait." Fang says as he spins me around to face him.

His expression is once again unreadable but it doesn't matter. Fang's face is inches from mine and I feel my breathe catch in my throat.

"Fang, I…" I was cut off abruptly as Fang's lips pressed against mine. At first I was shocked but soon I melted into Fang.

This kiss is by far the best we have had and I don't want it to stop. I tangle my hands in Fang's hair and pull him close.

All too soon, Fang pulls away and looks straight into my eyes.

"Goodbye, Max." He says and I suddenly realize this really is goodbye.

I can't find the words to say my farewell to Fang but it doesn't matter. I know Fang can see everything I am feeling clearly on my face.

"Take care of yourself, Maximum Ride Martinez." Fang said, for the first time using my full name.

"You too." I say lamely before I turn around and leave Fang's house.

* * *

"Max?" Ella is sitting in the living room with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Fang and I broke up." I say simply as fresh tears make their way down my face. Geez! I haven't cried this much, well… ever! It is very un-Max.

Ella's jaw drops to the floor. "I am going to kick his ass all the way to next year. How could he break up with you?" Ella rushes over and tries to comfort me. Tries and fails.

"He didn't. I did." In response, Ella looks at me as if I am the stupidest person alive.

"Why the _hell_ would you break up with Fang. You two are perfect for each other."

"It isn't that easy, El. I am leaving tomorrow, whether I like it or not. Long distance relationships don't work. And I can't do that to Fang. You know what they say, 'If you love them, set them free' or something like that. I can't make Fang promise not to fall for someone else while I am gone. It wouldn't be fair."

I start to walk up stairs but what Ella says next stops me dead in my tracks. "Max, you just said you love Fang."

Quickly, I turn around to face my sister. "No, I didn't. What are you talking about?"

"You said 'if you love them, set them free.' You said you love Fang."

"Ella, you don't know what you are talking about. It is an expression." I tell her, but I don't even convince myself.

Do I love Fang? I haven't known him for very long but when I am with him it feels like nothing else matters.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I am going to Florida. He is staying here. We are broken up. That's it."

I walk upstairs and go straight to sleep, thinking about what Ella said the entire time.

* * *

"Forget it, he isn't coming." I say, feeling stupid I thought he would in the first place.

I have been standing at the airport with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella for the past hour waiting to board my flight. Fang never came.

I know that we said goodbye last night and we were over but I couldn't help but hope maybe he would still come to see me off. He is still my best friend after all, isn't he?

"Don't worry about it, Max. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Iggy tries to reassure me but I still feel sick to my stomach.

"Just, tell him I will miss him, please?" I ask Iggy. I see him nod his head and I turn toward the airport security. "I will miss all of you guys. Iggy, Nudge, you are like family to me now. I love you guys."

I was attacked by a massive bear hug before I walked past security and toward the terminal.

FPOV

I know that Max's plane leaves in an hour but I can't make myself get out of bed. I doubt she wants to see me anyway.

I roll over onto my back and just stare at the ceiling. How could things change so much in just a few days?

I thought that there was something between Max and I. No, I know there _is_ something between us. She just doesn't realize how special it really is.

* * *

I must have dosed off for a while because soon I was awoken by someone ringing the doorbell obnoxiously. Who the hell would ring my doorbell 32 times?

I reluctantly pull myself out of bed when I realize the ringing won't stop unless I answer the door.

Opening the door, I am shocked to see Ella on the other side of it. A very, very pissed off Ella.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice cold.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why are you here and not at the airport?" Ella asks and I can't help but flinch a little at her cold tone.

"Max didn't want me there. She made that clear last night." I try to keep the emotion from my voice but I can tell I didn't succeed.

"Of course she wanted you there, you idiot! She thinks she was doing you a favor by breaking up with you. Max is in love with you, you idiot."

All of my muscles tense as I hear Ella's last sentence.

"What makes you think that?" I ask, trying not to get my hopes up.

"She told me last night. In between the waterworks she said that she didn't want to hold you back and that if she loves you she has to let you go or some crap like that. I don't know exactly. But the point is that she is in love with you and you should have been there today, if not as her boyfriend then her best friend." Ella finishes in a huff and then looks at me expectantly.

I don't know what to say.

"Max is gone now. There isn't much I can do about it now." I say.

"Answer me this. Do you love Max?"

How do answer that? Of course I love Max but am I in love with her? Yes. Even though I have never thought it before I know for certain that I am in love with her.

I nod ever so slightly to Ella and a grin breaks out on her face.

"I was hoping you would say that," Ella says with her grin turning into more of an evil smirk. "I have a plan."

MPOV

Airport security sucks. Apparently I am a threat to security for some unknown reason and am now being frisked by a fat old dude who looks like he enjoys his job a bit too much.

"Can I go now?" I ask after the search is over and they say I am clean.

"Yes ma'am, go right on through."

Walking away from security, this whole situation starts to sink in. I am about to leave everyone I love and care for behind and move to a new state with my _dad._

I am about to break down again when I suddenly bump into someone. Well, I guess 'slam' would be a better word to use considering the force I hit him with.

"Oh man, I am so sorry!" He says as he picks me up off the floor.

When I finally get on my feet I see a boy about my age standing in front of me. He is wearing a red v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans along with red converse. He is actually pretty cute.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I say and start to walk away.

After a few seconds, I realize that the boy is walking right alongside me.

"Where are you going?" He asks sounding cheerful.

"Florida. I am moving there for a while." I say as I walk a little faster trying to get away from him. I really am not in the mood for a conversation.

"No way! I am on my way back there. I was just on vacation; we stopped here in a layover. Where are you moving there?"

"Orlando." This guy just won't get the hint. I try to pick up the pace, but he speeds up along with me.

"That's where I live! Maybe I can show you around sometime. Hey, what is your seat?" He asks and I figure why not? He won't leave me alone anyway. And really what are the chances of me sitting next to him?

"C8" I say.

His face drops slightly. "I'm in A8. I wonder who is sitting between us."

This guy, I still don't know his name, has continued to talk to me for the past 20 minutes as we wait for the plane to take off. No one has claimed the seat between us yet.

I have to admit, he is really nice and we share a lot of the same interests. If this were any other time and I would probably end up friends with him.

But I just left Fang, the guy who I might love- I'm still not sure about that- and I am moving in with my dad who I hate. So no, we will not be friends.

The flight attendant was just about to shut the door when a fat guy walked onto the plane.

Okay, now I am not trying to be mean, I just don't know how to describe him. He literally looks 300 pounds overweight, at least.

As I look around the plane I realize something that makes my heart sink. There is only one seat left. Next to me.

This is just great.

This guy comes over and squeezes himself over my new "friend."

Boy, am I glad I don't have the aisle seat.

When this guy sits down I am literally pushed against the window. Seriously, sometimes you should really just buy to seats. Come one now.

"Excuse me, sir? I am so sorry to ask this, but my friend next to you and I would really like to sit next to each other. Would you mind switching spots with him?" I tried to sound sincere, honest. But he doesn't look like he believes me. Either way, in the end he agrees and gets up to switch spots.

"So, we are friends now?" The boy asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe, first of all what is your name?" Might as well be friendly, we have a long plane ride ahead of us.

"My name is Dylan, what's yours?"

"Maximum, but you can call me Max."

"You're kidding right? Your name is not seriously Maximum is it?"

In response to my nod, Dylan gets a huge grin on his face. "That has got to be the most bad ass name I have ever heard."

Well, at least he didn't make fun of it.

For about an hour Dylan and I talked about absolutely nothing, just talking.

And he is kind of sweet. Maybe I will make an exception on this whole "no friend" thing. It's not like he can replace Fang. No one can.

FPOV

"What do you mean you have a plan?" I ask Ella.

"You are going to Florida." At this, I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I will get right on that. I'll just whip out my wings and fly there." I say sarcastically. I don't have a lot of money, definitely not enough to fly to Florida and back.

"Don't be a jerk, Fang. All of us are going to pitch in to get the money for a plane ticket." I can't help but smile when Ella finishes. Not my real smile, Max is the only person who has earned one of those, but more of a grin.

"How do you plan on doing that? Rob a bank? Stalk an ATM and steal peoples' cards?" I say trying to sound like I was joking, but in reality I wasn't. If you have ever met Iggy, you would know to never underestimate him and his scheming.

Ella gives me a nervous grin. "Well, we haven't really figured that part out yet." Of course they haven't. "But we are working on it. It may take a while, but I know Max and she isn't likely to move on in the next month. She isn't exactly what I would call a social butterfly."

I know what she means. Outside of our group, Max doesn't talk to anyone. But who's to say that she won't change now?

Looks like there is only one way to find out.

"You better have a damn good plan, Ella. The sooner the better." Normally I wouldn't agree to something like this but, let's face it, I'm desperate.

* * *

**Okie Dokie! I hope you liked it! Let me know if you did. Or if you didn't, just tell me what you think because i love to hear it!**


	13. The Phone Call

**I'm sorry it has been so long! School has had me crazy busy : ( anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! I apologize though, this chapter isn't very long but I will work on getting the next chapter up hopefully by next week but I can't promise it. **

**Enough of that! Time for chapter 13 :D Enjoy!**

* * *

MPOV

Getting off the plane, I don't know if I expected to see my dad waiting for me, but if I did then I was sadly mistaken. Everywhere I looked there were families and friends' reuniting but no one was there for me.

I should probably just get my luggage and wait for my dad outside of the airport. Just as I was about to do, so I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So Max, did you want me to show you around town? We could get together after you get settled in and do everything there is to do." I turn around to see Dylan staring back at me, his expression hopeful. I give him a look that should have scared him off but he was persistent. "I swear it will be fun. We can go to the beach, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter…"

"Stop!" I say suddenly very interested in hanging out with Dylan. How could I not be? He just offered to take me to the most magical place on earth. The place I have been dying to go to ever since I started hearing about it. "That would be great, when do you want to do it?"

After getting over his shock that I actually agreed to his proposal, Dylan and I exchanged phone numbers and promised to make plans when I figure things out with my dad.

I leave Dylan and wander through the crowds of people to where I think the baggage claim is. Once I finally find it, my phone starts to ring.

"Dad, where the hell are you?" I ask, suddenly pissed off that he wasn't here right as my plane landed.

"Max, I am so sorry. I got held up in the lab. I will be there in ten minutes, okay? Just go to the food court and wait for me."

Before I could even respond, my dad hung up and I was left to wait for him.

Great, I haven't been here twenty minutes and my dad is already sucking at this whole parenting thing. This should be a very fun year.

FPOV

"Put it down." I say, keeping emotion out of my voice no matter how hard it is. Ella came over to talk about how I can earn money. While I was in the bathroom though, the little snoop went through my things and found a picture of Max and me. I had taken it that first night on the beach. Max is in that little bikini sitting right next to me, looking at the camera but I am just looking at her.

"You really do love her don't you?" Ella asked, not listening to me.

Getting frustrated I walk over to her and grab the picture myself. "I said put it down."

Ella looked at me, her eyes full of questions that I wasn't in the mood to answer.

She must have sensed that I'm not in the mood to talk about Max because soon the look in her eyes changed and Ella was off on a rant worthy of Nudge. It seems like the past couple of days since Max left, her and the others have been busy.

Ella had an entire business plan all figured out.

As it turns out, Ella's plan is for all of us to have a neighborhood car wash. I never thought that I would say this, but it is actually a good idea. Our neighbors always take part in these kinds of things and with Angel and Gazzy helping us, no way could they say no.

Suddenly I felt horrible. The past few days I haven't done anything but mope around my room and think about Max. How could I think about doing anything else?

Before I met her, I thought all girls- other than Nudge of course- were the same. Superficial airheads that only wanted to get in my pants.

Max though, the second she walked in to Nudges house, I knew she was different. She didn't try to act fake or do whatever possible to fit in like any "normal" teenage girl new to town would do. Instead she was herself and didn't care if that meant we didn't like her.

Alright, the fact that she liked Harry Potter had something to do with it as well…

But that is beside the point. With Max gone now, I am stuck with all the bimbos of the world and no one beside me to make fun of them with.

Ella must have noticed a change in my mood because she quickly excused herself and went to go make signs for the car wash.

As soon as the door shut I picked up my cell phone. Would she want me to call her? She might need some space. But I just need to hear her voice.

In the end I decide to call her under a restricted number.

The phone rings and rings until I start to think that maybe she won't answer at all but then I hear a click and Max's voice comes through the line.

"Hello?" She says but I can't bring myself to respond. "Who is this?"

I try to talk but I can't make a noise any better than I could just hang up.

Max stayed on the line for a minute and then whispered, "Fang is that you?"

At that, I couldn't help but take in a deep breath. Just hearing her say my name made me feel so much closer to her.

"Fang if that is you say something, please. I miss you so much. I know that isn't fair of me to say under the… circumstances… but I do. Please just say something." I take a deep breath but still don't reply. "Fine then, if you won't talk then I will. Well, first of all my dad's house is huge, like massive and so is my room. Of course he had to paint it _pink _of all colors though. My own dad doesn't know anything about me. Not one thing. I mean come _on_! Freaking pink! And he has a girlfriend too. She doesn't live here, thank god though. I don't know what I would do if she did." Max stopped for a second as if debating on whether or not to share something else with me. "Oh, and I met someone. His name is Dylan and he is really sweet."

At these last words my blood ran cold. Max didn't dump me so that I could have freedom to be with who I wanted, no, she wanted that for herself.

"He is taking me to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter tonight. He really is a great _friend._" I could tell she stressed "friend" for my benefit but it didn't help. Not at all.

Max is moving on. After three days she has already found a new guy to understand her.

"Max…" I say, finally getting a word out.

"Fang, I knew it was you!" Max said, sounding ecstatic.

"Why did you dump me. Tell me the truth, Max. Was it because you were hoping to find yourself someone else, like Dylan?" I couldn't help myself. I need to know, how could I not?

Max seemed to be stunned into silence.

After a minute of not hearing her speak a word I started to think she hung up on me, but eventually she spoke.

With her voice full of what seemed to be shock, Max answered me. "Fang, I am so sorry. It isn't like that at _all_ with Dylan! He really is just a friend." I tried to cut in but Max wouldn't let me. "You listen here Fang, no one, I mean no one will replace you. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I did what I thought was right. I'm sorry I have to go. Goodbye, I lo- I mean, I'll miss you Fang."

The busy signal fills my ears but I can't put my phone down. I swear it sounded like she was about to say love, but no. She couldn't have… could she?

* * *

**As always, I hope you liked it :D Let me know by hitting that nice little review button and telling me what you think! Do you like it? Not like it? Have any ideas of what you think should happen? if you do tell me who knows? Maybe i'll use one.**


	14. The NonDate Date

**Sorry, I know it has been awhile, but here is the next chapter of Sometimes :D YAYYYY**

**Okay, you all are amazing :D I have 65 reviews! If we get that up to 80 by Friday then I promise to have the story updated on Saturday. I think you can do it!**

**Disclaimer: By now I hope you know that I am not James Patterson and therefore do not own the characters of this story… not matter how much I wish I owned Fang ;)**

After hanging up on Fang I started banging my head against the wall in frustration.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Why can't I just tell him how I feel? I love you. It really isn't that hard is it? All I ever think about is Fang and I have only been away from him for two days.

Suddenly I hear the door downstairs swing open and shortly after my dad came barging into my room.

"Hi, sweetie. Sorry I haven't been home much. Work is just so hectic these days." _Then why did you move me here. _

"It's fine dad. What are we doing for dinner?"

Noting the stunned look on his face I realized that he either forgot about eating or he forgot about me.

"Actually I am going out with Ann tonight." Ahh, so it was the latter thought. "Maybe you can call Dylan up and go out to eat with him. I will leave you $50 dollars on the kitchen island before I leave. That should be enough, right?"

Enough? Is he kidding? The most I was ever able to snag from Mom was fifteen and that was on a good night.

"That sounds like a… reasonable amount." I said trying to hide my excitement, a trait I have learned from… well that's beside the point.

Dad kissed me on the head and then left my room in a rush. As he left I came to the crushing realization that this is what my life has come to and, not for the first time, I wish I were at my actual home.

After a few minutes of sulking I decided I should probably call Dylan and make sure he doesn't have other plans.

I dial his number and after just a few rings I hear his voice on the other end of the phone.

"Miss me already?"

Ignoring his "greeting" I cut straight to the point. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner. My dad has a date or something and left me money for the two of us. Are you up for it?"

Sounding shocked, Dylan agreed to come pick me up in half an hour.

Right as I was hanging up, Dylan added on "It's a date," and then the line went dead.

* * *

After throwing my hair up in a quick pony tail and changing into jeans, a white t-shirt, my bomber jacket, and black converse, I grabbed my money and waited outside for Dylan to come.

A few minutes passed before he pulled into the driveway and jumped out of his car.

"Hey Dylan." I said as I stood up and started walking toward him.

"Hey Max, any idea of where to go?" Dylan asked as he pulled me into a tight hug that I tried not to dwell on.

"I'm new here, remember? Take me to your favorite place, my dad is paying."

After driving for what seemed like an hour, Dylan pulled into a small Chinese Restaurant.

"This place is amazing, trust me." Dylan said as he held the door open for me.

We ordered our food and then sat down at a secluded table in the back of the restaurant.

As we settled in, Dylan started to reach for my hand and I quickly pulled it away.

"Listen, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I'm really glad that I met you and that we are friends but…" before I could finish he cut me off.

"Friends, right." Dylan's eyes darkened and he spoke slowly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that there is this other guy back in Rawlings and…" Once again I was cut off.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well no, but…"

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, but…"

"Did you break up with him?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see the problem." Dylan remarked, clearly proud of himself.

"I don't have to justify myself to you. If you don't want to be just friends then that's fine." I said as I jumped up from the table, already thinking of ways to get home.

"Max, wait!" Dylan yelled getting up and grabbing my arm. "If you aren't ready for another relationship yet then I can respect that. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, or aren't ready for Max."

I sat back down in silence and started eating.

After a few minutes the tension between the two of us lessened and we started talking about our interests and found out that we have a lot of things in common like choice in music and books.

When Dylan finally dropped me off at home I noticed my dad still wasn't home. I dreaded going into that huge house all alone.

"Dylan, I know this is probably weird but I really don't want to be in there alone, could you stay with me until my dad gets home?"

"Sure thing." Dylan replied, so ignoring the over-enthusiasm in his voice I unlocked the door and led him into the living room.

"I am just going to go change real fast and then I will be back down."

Throwing my keys and cell phone onto the couch I ran upstairs

FPOV

My conversation with Max earlier left me with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Right afterward I went over and helped Ella with the posters to keep my mind off of things but now they are done and hanging all over town and I am back home with my thoughts running wild.

Finally, I decide that the only way to get past this is to talk to Max.

Picking up my phone I dial Max's number for the second time today, this time however, I don't bother with a restricted number.

After a few rings I hear a click and some guy answers the phone.

Automatically, I think I put her number in wrong. "Sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number."

Right as I am about to hang up, the guy says, "Wait, you're Fang?"

My heart freezes when I realized that it really was Max's phone, just not Max.

"Yeah, who is this?" I ask, but already knowing the answer.

"This is Dylan. We just went out to dinner and Max decided she wanted me to stay with her tonight so she is changing. Would you like me to have her call you back?" I could just picture the smile on this douchebags face.

I hung up on him and slammed my head down on my desk.

The car wash is in two days and then I will see her. I just have to wait.

MPOV

Once I get up to my room, I start to fall apart. Since Fang called, I hadn't given myself anytime to think about him, but now that I was alone in my room, the weight of it all came crashing down on me.

Not wanting to wait another minute to talk to him again, I pull out my laptop and turn it on. While I wait I go change into my pajamas—sweats and a baggy tee – and brush my hair out so it laid flat on my shoulders.

Once my computer is up and running I load Skype and see that Fang is thankfully online. I call him and soon his face appears on my screen. I can't help but smile when I see him, sitting in his room wearing a familiar black shirt.

Once I realize his expression however, my mood darkens.

"Fang?"

"Why aren't you with Dylan? He is waiting for you isn't he?" Fang asks, his voice full of acid.

At first I have no idea what he is talking about but then I remember that Dylan is waiting in my living room.

"Shit, I forgot about him." I said, giving myself a mental facepalm.

Noticing that Fang's mood brightens as he realizes that I truly did forget Dylan, I go on and talk to him.

"Fang, I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me but I just miss you so much. I needed to see you."

"Max, you have no idea how much I miss you. I know it has only been a few days but it isn't the same here without you." Fang explains, his voice full of longing.

I put my hand up to my computer screen, as if I could touch his face.

"Did I ruin everything for us?" I ask, my voice quiet.

"Does that mean that there is still an us?" Fang responds, his voice soft.

"I…" I start, but then realize I don't know what to say.

"Max, do you still have feelings for me? That is all I want to know." Fang asks his voice growing harsher, but not in a bad way. It was kind of sexy actually.

"Fang, do you even have to ask that question?"

"Yes."

"I don't think the feelings I have for you will ever go away. I think I might… I mean, I think I am…"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Shit!

"Hey Max, are you alright in there? You have been up here for a while." Said Dylan, his voice floating in from the hall.

"Yes, Dylan. Actually I think I will be fine for the night. You can go home now."

"Okay. Well I will see you on our date tomorrow."

*Insert facepalm here*

"I already told you it isn't a date. We are just friends, Dylan. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." I rushed my goodbye and then turned back around toward my laptop only to see that Fang had logged off.

Sighing, I get up from my desk and go lay down on my bed. (If there is one good thing about this house it is my bed. When I go back to Rawlings I am taking it with me, no doubt about it.)

How much of that conversation did Fang hear? Did he log off right after Dylan mentioned our date or did he stick around long enough to hear me set him straight?

It didn't take long for me to realize that I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew where my relationship with Fang stood. He had to of realized I was about to say I love him, right?

Quickly, I run downstairs and find my cell phone sitting on the couch. Before I am even back up to my room I start to dial his number.

After three calls he still hasn't answered so I decide to send him a text message.

**Fang, I don't know how much of that you saw but I told Dylan it wasn't a date and nothing is going on between me and him. I'm still hung up on you.**

Hoping that my text wasn't to desperate I wait for a reply.

Before long I realize that he isn't going to reply anytime soon so I go take a shower in an attempt to get my mind off of Fang.

After only 10 minutes in the shower I decide that the hot water is not helping to calm my nerves so I jump out and get dressed.

My room was really stuffy so I decided to put on the silk cami and matching shorts that Ella gave me for my last birthday.

I go back to my bed to see my phone lighting up with a new text message.

**Fang: It's fine, Max. Do what you want. I can't stop you.**

**Me: All I want is to be with you. Fang, I shouldn't have just left you like that. It wasn't right and I am so, so sorry.**

Fang didn't reply for a while so I started to think he wouldn't but soon enough by computer beeped, telling me Fang got on Skype and was calling me. Quickly I ran over to my desk and answered him.

When his picture popped up on my screen I didn't know what to say at first.

"Did you mean it?" Fang asked.

Confused, I ask him what he meant and received an eye roll.

"Do you really still want to be with me, Maxie?" His eyes were full of hope and it took all of my will power not to start crying.

"Of course I still want to be with you Fang. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're my best friend… I lo…."

"You what?" Fang prompted, but I couldn't make myself say those three words.

"I can't do this over Skype, Fang. I need to see you, for real. I need to be with you so badly."

After a minute of silence, Fang spoke once again.

"Are you sure that is what you really want?" Fang asked, his voice strong and unfaltering but I could see in his eyes that he was going just as crazy as me.

"Do you really not believe me? Fang, I was so alone until I met you and now with you gone I feel like a piece of myself was torn out of me. I know that sounds totally corny and cliché but it is true. I don't want anyone but you. I thought I might be able to go a year without you before but I can't even make it two days." Noticing how clingy and gushy I sound I stop myself before it could get too much worse.

Fang looks at me and with his voice full of pain he responds, "You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now."

"Fang, I don't know if I can last until the holidays to see you again."

I turn away from the computer so that Fang can't see the tears making their way into my eyes.

"Please turn back around, I want to see you." I ignore his request but he keeps talking. "Max, don't worry. I am working on something that will allow me to see you soon."

At his words a smile forms on my face and I turn back toward the computer.

"You better not be messing with me." I give Fang my best death glare but he gives me his smile that I love so much.

"Everyone is helping. We are going to have a car wash so I can get money and get a plane ticket over there to see you."

"That is the best news I have heard all day. When are you going to come? Please tell me it is soon."

"The car wash is in two days, I can be there in three."

"And your mom is letting you?"

Fangs face faltered a little at the mention of his mom but he said she agreed so I let the subject go.

"I should probably get to sleep before Jeb gets back from his date, but I can't wait to see you Fang. Tell the others I miss them, please."

We said our goodbyes and I went and laid in my bed, all the while thinking that this is going to be the longest two days of my life.

**As always thank you for being the wonderful people that you are and remember to review :D **


	15. The Ultimatum

**Sorry I took so long to update! It has been a pretty hectic month for me in school. I had a huge research project that took up the majority of my time. I have also been working on my other story _Stay Awake._ Please check it out if you haven't already :D**

**Disclaimer: as always I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

* * *

MPOV

I woke up in a terrible mood. Not only do I hate knowing that I have to spend the rest of the day with Dylan but the pink curtains that my dad gave me are making my entire room look pink. I seriously need to talk to Dad about this _decor_. The only think keeping me from screaming into my god awful frilly pillow is knowing that in just two days I will see Fang.

Now that I have made up with Fang, however, I am left in a huge predicament. Do I still go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter with Dylan? I know that I already told him that I would go with him but now that Fang is coming I would much rather go with him. Harry Potter is kind of something that we share. It was the first thing that brought us together, you know other than Nudge. I would practically be cheating on Fang if I went through with this.

Making up my mind, I attempt to locate my phone.

I glance around my room and see that it is still where I left it last night on my desk. With a slight smile on my face from remembering my conversation with Fang, I hop out of bed.

Although I hate the theme of my room, which seems to be pretty, pretty princess, I can't say that my dad skimped on quality. My carpet, like my bed, is seriously heaven-sent. The second my toes hit the nice white, fluffy clouds I let out a sigh of contentment.

Once I get over the amazing carpet, I make my way over to my desk and grab my phone, immediately dialing the number I have learned by heart. After a few rings I hear his voice on the other line.

"Hey, I am taking you to the most magical place on Earth." I say while attempting to sound sexy. Let me tell you, it is difficult to pull of sexy when your voice is still full of sleep.

After chuckling at my "seductive" voice Fang asks, "Are we going to Disney World?" with his voice full of confusion.

"No, we are going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter." I inform him and then can't help but laugh because Fang, big strong masculine Fang, let out a squeal worthy of a five year old girl getting a kitty.

"Max! That is awesome! Wait…" Fang starts and his excitement dwindles, "aren't you going with _him_?"

I swear if we weren't on the phone I would have slapped that boy.

"For your information," I start as I walk back to my bed, "I have decided to blow him off. It wouldn't feel right if the first time I go is with anyone other than you."

"I see. You want me to be your first." God. I can just see the smirk on his face. Even though I know that he was joking, I still can't stop the heat from making its way to my face.

"Ugh, Fang you know what I meant." I say, trying and failing to sound cool and collected.

"Yeah." And now we are onto one word sentences. Awkward.

Fang and I have never really talked about that aspect of our relationship and I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to for a while. I mean, I'm not really ready to take our relationship to that level yet. He knows that, right?

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to see you." I tell him in a sad attempt to change the subject. "How is the car wash coming along?"

"Ella is doing a great job of getting things together. You would be proud of her. Iggy and her have been spending a lot of time together. Do you know if they are together yet?"

I am glad to see we are away from the touchy subject and that Fang is talking again. I start to answer him but I am interrupted by a beep, meaning that I have a call waiting.

I glance down and see who it is. Dylan, of course.

Sighing inwardly I say "Hey Fang, Dylan is calling me. I'm going to switch over and tell him that I'm sick or something. Hold on."

I switch my call over and greet Dylan.

"Hey, Dylan. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner but it turns out that I can't make it today after all. I have been feeling pretty sick all morning. We'll have to postpone our trip." I tried to make myself sound sick but it is times like this that I wish I would have taken drama in school. I suck at acting.

Despite my awful performance, he seemed to buy my story.

"Aw, I'm sorry. We can do it next week. I really hope the food last night didn't get you sick." Dylan asks in a worried voice.

Not wanting to make him feel bad, I try to smooth things out. "No, the food last night was great, really. It must have been something else."

"Do you need me to bring you anything? Soup, tea, really anything." The last thing I need is for Dylan to come over and check on me, or to have him feel like he should have to.

"No, absolutely not. I am just going to be staying in my room all day. I have my dad here to take care of me. Thanks anyway. I have to go now though. Bye."

I hang up as quickly as possible, wanting to talk to Fang again, but when I switch over he is gone. Instead I get a text message from him saying that he had to go meet up with Ella to get some more supplies for tomorrow's car wash.

The whole day lies ahead and I have nothing to do. Realizing this, I force myself to get up and take a shower rather than dwell on my inevitably horrible day.

My shower did absolutely nothing to calm me down but that did not stop me from spending longer than necessary in there. Why face reality any sooner than need be? When I finally finish, I get dressed and walk downstairs to see my dad sitting down to breakfast.

The kitchen is separated from the dining room by a swinging door and as I walk through I make sure to push it as hard as possible because I know it will piss my dad off. The kitchen is like something you would find in a five star restaurant. Stainless steel pans hang above a marble island located in the middle of the room, black cabinets line the walls, and all of the appliances are matching state of the art models. Overall it is intimidating and the most that I trust myself to do is grab a bowl of cereal.

Once I have my cereal I decide to grab a bottle of orange juice and then I go to the dining room to enjoy a _lovely_ breakfast with my dad. Note the sarcasm?

As soon as I sit down I am immediately questioned by my dad.

"How was your dinner with Dylan last night? Where did you go? Do you have any plans with him for today?" He asks while reading his paper.

"No my schedule's clear. But I need to talk to you about something. My… friend Fang is coming to visit in two days. Would it be alright if he stayed here? There are so many empty rooms in this house that are just going to waste and a hotel would be so expensive. He wouldn't get in the way. Promise." I attempt to lay on all the charm and even add in some puppy eyes that I picked up from Angel.

"Alright. He can stay here." Dad says, not even looking up from the paper.

My jaw about drops when I hear this. He didn't even think about it. Before I could get too excited about this however, he added "the but."

You all know what I mean. That one but that takes all of the joy you were feeling just moments before and sucks it out of you like a vacuum worthy only of NASA.

"But… since you have no plans today I want you to go shopping with Anne. You guys haven't gotten to know each other at all since you have gotten here and I think it will be good for you. I will give you my credit card and she will pick you up in an hour. If today goes well then your little friend can stay with us."

The prospect of spending an entire day with my dad's gold-digging girlfriend _and_ shopping is one of the most horrifying things I have ever been faced with. I am so shocked by this ultimatum that I don't even dwell on the fact that he just called Fang my "little friend." Fang so owes me for this.

* * *

**Alright so there is chapter 15 :D Feel free to review and let me know what you think.**


	16. The Dreaded Day

**So its been a while... well a long time since I have updated. I kind of gave up for a while but I was bored so I figured hey why not start writing again! So here it is, the long awaited next chapter of Sometimes. I will probably write another chapter soon (I had fun writing this again :) )but no promises.**

* * *

A day spent with Anne is one of he last ways I would want to spend my day, and if that's not bad enough, we have to go shopping? I am in hell. Its official. Fang better be grateful when he gets here and realizes the pain I have gone through to get him here.

At the thought of seeing Fang again, my stomach turns with excitement.

Anne, as usual, is late. Obviously trying to extend my misery as much as possible so I am sitting here waiting for her to come pick me up because she lacks the common courtesy of being on time. I have been waiting here for twenty minutes for her at this point and she hasn't even called to say she was running late! I am starting to dislike her more and more as time goes on but finally after ten more minutes of waiting she drives up in her pink convertible. Kill me now.

"Max! I am so glad that we are doing this, you have no idea. I have been pestering your father for days trying to get him to let me steal you away." Her tone is completely condescending and she sounds as if she were talking to a four-year old. "I thought we would start off the day with a nice little mani/pedi and then we could hit the mall and shop 'till we drop! What do you say?"

"I sincerely hope you are joking right now." I say in my iciest tone. Does she really think we are going to be besties and have girl talk over a manicure? No. Just no.

Her expression looks deeply hurt at this and I almost regret what I said. "Listen Anne, I'm sorry and I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I'm just not into all that girly stuff. I would rather just go to the mall, do a little shopping, hit the food court and come home. I don't do mani/pedis" I add a fake smile at the end for Anne's benefit, I figure I better be nice to her if she is the deciding factor between Fang staying with me versus in a hotel.

Anne's expression softened a little at this but from the look in her eyes I knew I wasn't getting out of it. "Alright, I understand but I already made the appointment and your dad is paying, so why not? Besides, your dad tells me your boyfriend is coming soon, don't you want to look your best?" She says with a wink. She _actually_ just winked at me. Who does that?

"Alright I guess I can give it a try, but promise I don't have to get pink?" I say with true fear rising in me. I have never even painted my nails before; maybe they can just do a clear coat? In response Anne only laughs as if I'm joking.

We soon arrive at the nail salon and as we walk in I am thrown off completely by the setup. I feel like I am at a spa! There are massage chairs and big comfy couches in the waiting lounge. I start to think this might not be such a bad thing until I walk up to the color wall.

Pink is everywhere, except when it is bright orange or neon green. I can't wear these colors! Anne looks at me and notices my distress.

"Excuse me, do you have anything a little less… girly?" She asks the lady behind the counter, giving a pointed glance at me.

"Yes, yes I have just the thing." The woman says as she goes to the back of the room where there are even more colors. She brings back a dark red color that I can only describe as sexy.

"Um… Anne, are you sure this isn't a little much? I mean its just kind of… intense don't you think?" Instead of replying all she did was wink at me again and I couldn't help but blush.

Soon we are escorted back to our chairs and they get started our pedicures. The water is warm and the jets make my feet feel like they are in heaven. When the lady giving me the pedicure starts to message my feet though I realize just how ticklish my feet are. I accidently kick her right in the stomach out of reflex and am instantly horrified and embarrassed.

"I am so sorry, did I hurt you? Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I didn't expect it to tickle so much!" I am cut off from my incessant ramblings, though, with her assurances. Apparently I am not the only one in Orlando with sensitive feet.

Fortunately we are able to laugh it off and the rest of the experience was kind of great. My nails looked really good and she even put a black flower on my nails, making them even better. Fang will be thoroughly surprised when he sees them.

* * *

As we leave the salon I feel relaxed and almost happy, but I can't help but notice Anne's smug smile.

"Alright, off to the mall then?" Anne asks as we hop into her Barbie car. I nod and we head off through the busy streets of Orlando.

After about ten minutes we get stuck in traffic and it doesn't look like it is moving anytime soon.

"Well this is just great." I say and I start to pull out my IPod so I can have at least a little entertainment while we wait for traffic to start moving again. Before I can pick a song though, Anne interrupts.

"Wait Max, lets talk! I want to get to know you better. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Anne must notice my skeptical expression and she tries to get things going herself. "What about that boy your dad told me about. What was his name? Wang?"

"His name is Fang," I say to correct her, and I was going to leave it at that but for some reason I feel myself actually wanting to talk to her about him. "We met when I moved to Arizona and got really close but right when we started dating I found out that I had to move out here. I was devastated. I know it seems dumb and we only just started to get to know each other but he is the only person I am really comfortable with; that I have _ever_ been comfortable with. When I left I broke up with him because I didn't want to hold him back but it turns out we aren't really good at staying apart. He is planning on coming out to visit me soon. I think he is jealous of Dylan though, remember you met him a few days ago when he dropped me off? We are just friends but I don't think Fang sees it that way. Or Dylan for that matter. I just have to wait for Fang to get here so we can fix things between us. I miss him so much." I stop and take a deep breath, realizing how much I just said and how crazy I must sound to Anne. I feel my face turn a deep red as I turn to look at her but she just looks thoughtful.

"Well, that is pretty complicated. I can see why you are so stressed now." Stressed? Who said I was stressed? Why does she think I'm stressed? "What are you going to do when Fang gets here? Are you going to get back together? You have to realize things won't be any different when he leaves. You will still be miles apart. Dylan will still be here and Fang won't be. There will still be jealousy."

"But I will still love Fang." The words just slip out before I can stop them and although I regret saying them in front of Anne I know it is true. I do love Fang, without a doubt and even though it will be hard I know we can do long distance.

"Wow, well that might make things a little easier. Does Fang feel the same?"

My heart sinks a little at this. I mean I know he likes me but does he love me? It is really soon so how could I blame him even if he doesn't? "I don't know, we haven't talked about it." I say and hearing the questioning tone in my voice Anne realizes that maybe she should lay off.

"Alright," she says, "so what about you? Your dad tells me you have moved around a lot. Tell me about it." So with that I spilled my life story to Anne, the last person I would have expected to be talking to. We talked about where I grew up, how I had a problem making friends, how my parents worried, and how that all changed in Rawlings. I think Anne actually may have felt bad for me in the end.

Soon after our talk traffic clears up and we finally make it to the mall. We don't spend too much time there, however, but we do buy enough to put a dent in my dad's credit card. I even stopped into Victoria's Secret and bought some new pajamas. Anne's suggestion. I mean I don't want to look lie a slob when Fang gets here do I? And it was much better than her other suggestion of lingerie. _Not_ quite ready for that yet, that bikini Fang put me in was bad enough for me, we don't need to add lace.

When we get back to the house Anne helps me carry my bags to the door. "Thank you for taking me out today. I actually had a pretty good time." As much as I had dreaded my day with Anne, I really do mean it. What can I say, she is growing on me. "And thanks for our talk."

We leave it at that and I walk inside the house to find none other than Dylan sitting on the couch, soup in hand.

* * *

I drop all of the bags in shock. Seeing the look on his face makes me sick to my stomach, like I had truly hurt him by lying.

"Wha… What are you doing here Dylan?" I ask, trying and failing to hide my shock and shame.

"I know you told me not to but I brought you soup anyway. Seeing as you were too sick to go out and all, I thought you might need it." He said eyeing all of my bags. I couldn't help but notice them lingering on the Victoria's Secret one.

"Listen, I am sorry I lied. It's just that it turns out Fang and I are going to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter together when he gets here and I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." His eyes are full of hurt at the mention Fang and I realize I should probably explain. "We talked the other night and decided that we would get back together. He is coming to visit me here soon. Maybe you can meet him! I'm sure you would like each other," I say knowing it isn't true. Dylan and Fang are complete opposites, Dylan being the social butterfly and Fang being… well Fang.

"You didn't have to lie to me, Max. I would have understood. And as for _Fang_," he said his name with a sneer, "are you sure it's him you want? He can't be here for you like I can." With a look of passion in his eyes.

"Maybe he can't be here all the time, but he is always here for me." I say, ignoring how Dylan is slowing walking toward me.

"Max, you know you don't want long distance. That's why you dumped him in the first place. If he is all the way across the country then how can he do this?" With that he closes the distance between us and pulls me into a kiss.

It is unlike any kiss I had shared with Fang— tentative at first and then demanding, almost like he is trying to convince me he is the right choice. At first I stop frozen, shocked by what is happening, but then he pulls me closer and I can't help but melt into him. His lips are soft against mine and for a moment I forget everything.

_Fang_

"Dylan stop!" I say, as I push him away. "That can't happen! You can't just go around kissing people." Still trying to catch my breath I try to forget what just happened.

"Come on, Max, you know you liked it! Admit it, just admit that you like me." He says trying to pull me close again.

"Please leave Dylan, I do like you but as a friend, but I am in love with Fang." At that I run up to my room, leaving my bags and Dylan behind and trying to ignore his response.

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry it is a little short but I am just getting back into the swing of things. Let me know if you like it... if you do I will probably keep going :D**


	17. The Talk

**Looks like I was able to update faster than I thought! I can't lie, writing is a great way to procrastinate ;) So here it is the next chapter! And guys seriously please review! I don't care if all you have to say is "Hey that was good!" or "Man that chapter sucked, get you shit together!" Its just nice to hear your thoughts :D So without further ado here is the next chapter of "Sometimes"**

* * *

Lying on my bed, Dylan's words rush through my head. _Why did you kiss me back?_ I didn't though did I? I pushed him away, I told him to leave.

_But_ there was a second there that I didn't push him away; I let him kiss me. I might have even liked it. Is there anything wrong with that though? Is a kiss supposed to be absolutely horrifying if you don't like the person? I hope not because I know I don't like Dylan in that way. But that kiss….

I hear my phone buzz and I see that it is Fang calling me. A knot forms in my gut and I don't know what to do. Do I tell him that Dylan kissed me? Will he take it in the worst way and assume that I have feelings for Dylan?

The last thing that I want is for this to come between us.

Ignoring the call I start to dial Nudge's number. She can tell me what to do. Nudge may be younger but she has a lot more experience in the romance department than I do.

Nudge answers on the third ring and immediately starts prattling away. "ZOMG Max! I haven't talked to you in like, ages. How's Florida? Have you been to the beach? Do you like it better there? Do you miss Rawlings? Do you miss the gang? I…"

"Nudge!" I interrupt. "Of course I miss Rawlings and all of you guys, Florida is nothing compared to being with you. But I really need to talk to you. It's about Fang." I whisper the last part, realizing maybe this was a mistake. She has known Fang longer. Will she tell him?

"Oh no, you aren't having second thoughts about getting back together are you? Because the car wash starts in an hour and I know Fang really misses you and I think it would just break his heart if you left him again even though he would never admit it. I know you guys belong together and I can't let you hurt him again especially knowing that it hurts you too."

"No, I am not breaking up with him!" I reply, ignoring the pain in my chest when she mentions Fang's heartbreak. "I could never do that again, but something happened and I don't know what to do about it."

Suddenly I don't want to share what happened between Dylan and me. This seems like a mistake but I can't change my mind now, can I?

"Hypothetically speaking," I cough, "if someone were to do something they know is wrong, even if they didn't start it and they stopped it almost immediately, should they tell someone else about it? Even if it really didn't mean anything and it will only cause the other person pain?"

For once, Nudge's only response was silence. After what seemed like forever and my nudging her along, Nudge finally says something. "Max, what did you do?" Nudge's voice was distant, not the normal hyper, fast paced jumble that I became accustomed to.

A tear slides down my cheek and I hurriedly wipe it away and I clear the lump that formed in my throat.

"Has Fang happened to mention my friend Dylan to you guys?" I ask slowly.

"Max, what did you do?" Nudge repeats, her voice worried. I ignore her and continue talking.

"Well, I got home today and he was here waiting for me. You see I told him I was sick so I could get out of our plans, but he thought it would be nice to bring me soup. I started trying to apologize and things got out of hand and then all of a sudden he was kissing me," I started talking faster and faster, wanting nothing more than for this to be over. "At first I was shocked but then I… I kissed him back. Only for a second though! I pushed him away and kicked him out afterward but Nudge, I kissed him back and I don't know what to do…. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." I say bawling.

Nudge says nothing.

"Please, Nudge I need to know what to do. I don't want to hurt Fang. I love him so much and he is already so jealous of Dylan. I don't even like him. It was just a moment, nothing like Fang and I have ever shared. Nudge, please help me."

I hear a sigh from the other line and I know Nudge will come through for me. "Max, what you did was horrible but it wasn't entirely your fault. I believe that you love Fang but that means you have to talk to him. He deserves to know the truth. But don't do it over the phone. He deserves better than that." And with that she hung up.

I know she is right but I can't believe how cold she was to me. She is supposed to be my friend. But can I really blame her after what I told her?

It has been a few days now since my talk with Nudge and I haven't heard from her since. I have barely talked to anyone. When I'm not in school I stay in my room, avoiding calls from both Fang and Dylan. How could I talk to them when I feel this guilty?

I am currently entertaining myself by staring at the ceiling and blasting Mayday Parade, my go to band for times like this. Suddenly I hear a buzzing noise from my desk and when I get up and look I see that it is yet another text from Fang. This one is a little different though.

**Max, I don't know why you are mad at me or why you are avoiding me but I'm worried about you. Please talk to me. I just booked a flight for tomorrow morning. I will arrive at 7:00 am and I really hope to see you there waiting for me. **

A tear rolls down my cheek as I reply.

**I will see you then. I'm sorry and I miss you.**

With that I blast the music louder and go back to moping. What am I going to tell Fang?

* * *

"Dad! I'm on my way to the airport, can I have some money for a cab?" I yell to Jeb. My nerves are going haywire now and as my dad hands me the credit card I know he can tell something is up.

"Excited to see Fang, huh?" He smiles, misunderstanding my emotions. "Well, I'm sure you guys will have a good time. Go ahead and show him around town for the night, on me. It's the least I can do." The past couple of days he has mistaken my depression for that of a lovesick teenager torn from her mate and not that of a cheating girlfriend about to spill the beans. Clearly he isn't good with emotions.

"Alright, bye." I say as I avoid his hug and head out the door. The cab is already waiting outside and I force myself to get inside. The drive there seems like an eternity and although I should be excited to see Fang I only feel dread. Dread over how he will react.

* * *

When I get to the airport I pay the cab and go inside. The place is huge and people are running everywhere. Luckily, I remember where to go from when I first arrived and I head in that direction. When I get to his gate I realize that his flight was delayed.

What am I going to do now? I look around for something to distract me but can find nothing. Looks like it's just me and my thoughts for a while… I can't imagine anything worse right now.

After about half an hour his plane finally lands and I start to feel those annoying butterflies flutter in my stomach. Any minute now he will come through those doors and everything will be ruined. He will know what I did and he will hate me forever.

Right as I am about to go crazy I see him. He walks out of the gate, his dark hair made messy by the long flight and eyes puffy from exhaustion. I catch my breath and realize just how much I had missed him.

After a moment of searching he finally spots me and that gorgeous smile I have missed so much lights up his entire face. I run toward him and fling myself into his arms.

"Oh Fang, I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I missed you so much and I…" Fangs lips crash into mine, interrupting my apologies. He lifts me off of my feet and I forget everything, knowing that this is where I always want to be—In Fang's arms.

"I have been waiting to do that since the minute you left." He sighs, his smile getting bigger.

Breaking away from his grasp I try to catch my breath. "Fang." I say seriously, reality crashing down around me. "Can we talk?"

His face drops. "Is this about why…" I nod and grab his hand. We head over to the food court and take a seat on one of the benches. People are rushing around everywhere but I am only focused on Fang.

I try to get my thoughts straight but I can't seem to decide what to say. " Fang, I screwed everything up." I try to look away but he grabs my chin, pulling me back

"I told you, I don't care that you broke up with me. I get it, you were trying to what was best." Fang says, a smile coming back to his face as if the problem was suddenly gone.

God! He has no idea what is going on! How could he? How could he possibly imagine that I did something as terrible as cheat on him.

I shake my head no and I feel tears well up in my eyes. No, will not cry. Not now.

Fangs smile disappears again and a look of confusion takes over. "Max, what's going on?" I can see Fang putting up his guard and I can't stand it anymore. I tell him everything that happened.

"A few days ago, after you told me the news, I called Dylan and told him I was sick and couldn't go out." I say, trying and failing to stay calm. "My dad ended up making me go shopping with Anne instead which normally I would never agree to but he said if I didn't, then you couldn't stay with me so really I had no choice…"

"Max you're sounding like Nudge, slow down." I ignore this interruption and continue.

"So I went out with Anne for the day and when I got back Dylan was waiting for me. I told him not to stop by but he did. Things got out of hand and things were said and right as I was about to make him leave he kissed me. I'm so sorry Fang it didn't mean anything though, I promise." I managed to say all of this without shedding a tear but now, seeing Fangs face emotionless before me, I can't help but cry.

"Did you kiss him back?" Fang asks looking into my eyes, begging me to say no. I try to respond but nothing comes out so I just nod. A flash of hurt and anger flashes over Fang's face before he can put up his wall again. I saw how much pain I caused him. I know how much I hurt him.

Fang turns away from me refusing to look at me anymore.

"Fang, please." I beg, "You have to know it doesn't mean anything. I pushed him away almost immediately and kicked him out. I haven't even talked to him since that day. It's you that I want to be with, not him." Fang softens a little at this but I know I am still not forgiven.

After a moment he turns around and finally looks at me again. "Why didn't you talk to me?" The pain in his voice is palpable and it breaks my heart.

I reach for his hand and although he lets me take it, he doesn't reciprocate. "Nudge told me I should wait to tell you in person and I knew I couldn't keep this from you if we talked. I knew I couldn't lie to you."

He pulls his hand away again. "Nudge knew about this?" I can tell he is angry now and I instantly regret telling him about Nudge's part in all of this.

"Yes, but I made her promise not to tell you until I could. She won't even talk to me anymore. I suppose I deserve that though." Now it is my turn to hide my face and turn away from Fang. How could I screw up this badly, this quickly? "I just didn't know what to do. You are the first person I have ever loved and the thought that I hurt you again broke my heart. I had to tell someone but I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." Tears are now running freely down my face. I feel Fang stiffen beside me and I realize only too late what I had said.

"Max…" Fang says, his voice unsteady. "Did you just say that you love me?"

Great of course I spill the beans that I love Fang right before he breaks up with me. Because that's not uncomfortable at all. It's out in the open now and there is no use denying it.

Looking into his eyes I feel no shame in telling him the truth, only fear of what he will think.

"Yes," I say, gaining confidence as I go. "How could I _not_ love you, Fang? You are the first person that has ever truly accepted me. You are kind, and romantic, and mysterious which I hate sometimes but it works for you. And you opened up to me in a way that I never would have expected. You flew across the country just to be with me for Pete's sake. I know it hasn't been very long know that you don't feel the same way especially after what I put you through but that's okay. I love everything about you Fang." Man it feels good to get that off of my chest. I know it doesn't mean much now but I'm glad that he at least knows how I feel.

Fang is silent for a minute as this bomb sinks in but then his expression changes. Now instead of with hurt or dismay, Fang is looking at me with eyes full of passion. He leans toward me and kisses me deeply. I close my eyes and melt into him, not wanting this moment to ever end… but then it does and Fang pulls sharply away from me.

"What makes you so sure that I don't love you?" Fang says coyly while raising an eyebrow. Damn that's sexy. I want to kiss him again. Instead I answer the question.

"Well for one thing I broke up with you. And lets not forget I kissed another guy." Fang flinched and glares at me. I realize too late that the question was rhetorical. Of course I have to ruin a somewhat perfect moment by being absolutely clueless. "Dang it, I'm sorry Fang. See I can't do anything right! I don't know how you could forgive me, let alone love me."

"Is that really what you think?" He asks and I nod. "Well I'm hurt…" Here it comes what I have been waiting for all week. Fang is going to break up with me.

"Wait, I know what you are going to say and I just need to get this off my chest first because I know I won't be able to say it afterward. I want you to know that I have never known anyone quite as amazing as you and I will miss you more than you could know." I feel tears rush down my cheek. I push them away. "Gosh, you turned me into a sap." I say trying to lighten the mood. "Please tell everyone that I love and miss them and I understand if they don't want to see me anymore either." I feel my voice start to give out but once again I power through it. I am about to keep going but Fang does something that stops me dead in my tracks.

He laughs at me. Here I am spilling my guts and he has the nerve to laugh at me? No way. Before I can stop myself I slap him. Hard.

"What the hell, Max!" He screams as I get up and stalk toward the exit. He gets up and chases after me. "Max will you wait a minute? Please?" He yells from behind me but I keep going. Soon he catches up and grabs me by the shoulder, spinning me around.

"How could you laugh at me?" I sneer before he has the chance to get a word in. "After all we have been through you sit there and laugh at my feelings for you?" I don't even bother hiding the tears now. Fang reaches up and wipes them away and his hand lingers under my chin.

"Max, I wasn't laughing at your feelings! I was laughing at the fact that you thought I could break up with you." Could he be serious? After all this he still wants to be with me? "I can't stand being away from you, why do you think I'm here? Sure, it hurts to see how things have ended up but it would kill me if weren't together. I love you, too Max."

Wait what? "But… really? You really love _me_?" I ask incredulously. In response, Fang moves in closer until we are mere inches apart.

It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I love Fang and Fang loves me. I can't stop the smile that comes across my face. It feels like my cheeks my rip but I don't care.

I lay my head on his broad shoulder, taking in his familiar scent, and let out a sigh of relief. "Does that mean you forgive me?" I can feel Fang's shoulders shake as he laughs at me.

"How could I ever stay mad at you, I love you remember?" His arms tighten around me and I feel perfectly content despite the mobs of people rushing past us. "But I really don't trust this Dylan guy, Max. He isn't going to back off that easy. I know it sounds dumb but I don't want you seeing him again." Fang's voice is stern and I know that he means it. Dylan is the only friend that I have here though, how can I just leave that behind?

Then I remember the look of determination Dylan had before he kissed me and realize that Fang is right. "If that's what you want I wont talk to him anymore. I promise."

Fang kisses the top of my head. "Thank you, now can we get out of here?" He asks and we both laugh. We head off to baggage claim together discussing our plans for the day, holding hands the whole way.

* * *

**Alright! I showed you mine, now it's your turn to show me yours ;) REVIEW! its fun, its easy, and all the cool kids are doing it. **


End file.
